A Dose of Insanity
by Vixengirl101
Summary: Sasuke was just fine until a loud-mouthed blonde was dumped into his life...well, his classroom to be exact. SasuNaru/ItaKyu
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sasuke's P.O.V

_Damn!_ Sasuke was bored. No, he was beyond bored. He was currently sitting in his last class of the school day and praying for something to do. _Never again! Never again will I EVER finish my homework before Kakashi's class._ So there he sat, staring out the window, waiting for a non-existent teacher to begin class.

As if on cue, Kakashi entered the classroom, followed closely by a chattering blonde. The boy had bright blue eyes that widened as he took in the span of the classroom and its contents. Kakashi looked back briefly as the noise level dropped drastically behind him. He walked to his desk and opened the drawer, removing a little orange book which he promptly delved his head into. The boy that had followed Kakashi was still standing in the entrance, staring around the room as the class took a good look at him.

Sasuke noticed that the boy was slightly smaller than himself but otherwise took no interest in the boy. He wore bright orange baggy pants and a black tight t-shirt. The jacket he had slung over his shoulder looked to be the same ridiculous color as his pants. Sasuke let his eyes wander briefly down the boy before scanning the classroom. He noticed with slight dread that the only open space for the blonde to sit….was right next to him. _Damn! Why me? The world must hate me…_

"This is our new student." Kakashi's voice brought Sasuke out of his pity party. He feigned indifference as he stared out the window, listening intently for the boy's voice. _Hell, if I have to sit next to him, might as well know him, right?_ The boy looked up, catching Sasuke's eyes as he snuck another peek at the boy. A grin spread across the boy's face as Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the window. A light blush crept to his cheeks at having been caught.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Don't EVER forget it." This boy's comment, Naruto as he was called, caused a smirk to form on Sasuke's face as he looked out the window.

BANG!

Sasuke titled his head to the side just enough to see what had caused the noise. He found a pair of callused hands were placed roughly on his desk. Following the hands up to the owner, Sasuke found himself looking at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"What's so funny, teme?" Naruto growled out. Sasuke decided he'd serve as today's distraction for boredom.

"Nothing, _dobe_." Sasuke's replied.

"Don't call me dobe." Naruto growled, his voice dropping. Sasuke turned to face the boy completely, his smirk growing as he noticed the anger in the blonde's eyes.

"Very well…… ."

_Naruto's P.O.V_

"Teme….." Naruto growled, his anger reaching new heights. Something sparkled in his eyes as he noticed the empty desk next to the boy he was currently arguing with. He pointed to it. "This seat taken….." He paused, realizing he didn't know the guy's name.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." The guy, Sasuke, looked over as the empty desk. "Yes. Yes…it _is_ taken."

"Oh well, they'll move and get over it." Naruto smirked as he plopped down into the chair. _Today will be VERY fun._

**CHAPTER 2**

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke had defiantly not asked for this. Yes, he HAD asked for some form of entertainment, but he had NOT asked for the loud, obnoxious blonde that currently sat beside him. Sasuke currently sat at his desk, twirling his orange pencil for lack of things to do and desperately trying to ignore the talking blonde beside him. Kakashi sat at desk reading the same book he always read, having determined that the class had nothing better to do for the remaining 45 minutes. They sat entertaining themselves with pointless things. One such person, having just arrived in the class, was determined to annoy another with his stupid questions.

"Hey, a Sasuke was it? Yea, um, what kind of work do we usually do in this class? When are we going to do it? He won't just suddenly spring it on us, will he?" the blonde asked as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Sasuke felt tempted to bash his head into the table, but decided against it, seeing as how it would only serve to aggravate his headache further.

"If we were going to be doing work, which we never do, then we would be doing it; and yes, he would just suddenly _spring_ it on us, if he felt like it." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, who met his eyes before returning to his book. _I could have sworn he just smirked behind that stupid mask of his._ "However, it doesn't look like he going to do that today, so don't worry about it and SHUT UP." Sasuke tried to give the boy a hint, keyword: tried; the boy completely missed the fact that Sasuke didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned once again. Sasuke looked up from his pencil and met startling blue eyes inches from his face. He leaned back slightly and gave the boy one of his get-any-closer-and-I'll-kill-you kind of looks, which the boy completely ignored. In fact, much to Sasuke's horror, he leaned even closer and looked down.

"What the hell, dobe! Get off!" Sasuke pushed futilely at the boy who leaned over him. Luckily, he leaned back slightly before moving even closer and leaning into Sasuke's face. He could just barely make out the flash of rebellion in the kid's eyes before it disappeared behind blue eyes that mask the hidden feeling.

"I told you not to call me 'dobe', Sasuke. Why don't you listen?" Naruto growled out his question, reveling at the fighting spirit that instantly sprang into Sasuke's onyx eyes as his tone took on a deadly air.

"I call you dobe because…." Sasuke paused momentarily, trying to think of a way to get that kid riled up. It was fun…making people squirm, and Sasuke had determined that this kid, who dared to defy Sasuke's orders and ignore his glare, would most certainly squirm before the day was over. "….I can't remember you name, usurantonkachi." Sasuke smirked as he finished his sentence.

"Naruto." The boy growled out. "I told you to remember it."

"I don't believe you did." Sasuke replied, looking back at his pencil. He feigned disinterest again, but paid close attention to the boy's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto's POV

Naruto couldn't believe it. Here he was being told by the guy he had specifically been talking to before that he hadn't actually been talking to him. Working his mind into overdrive, Naruto could already sense a breakdown of his mind; the damn boy seemed so smug about it staring at his….orange pencil! Naruto decided to put the previous argument aside and see if he could secure that pencil.

"Well, I was. Anyway…..Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Naruto proceeded cautiously; totally oblivious to the look of astonishment from the boy in front of him. When Naruto looked up at the boy again, he was met with a look of disbelief that quickly turned back into the same look of indifference he had when the conversation began.

"You change from subjects to quickly for anyone else to follow….you realize that right?" the boy asked as if Naruto was too stupid to follow his own question, stating it slowly to get the boys attention. Naruto felt his anger rising again, but quelled it. _I HAVE to have that pencil! It's orange, my favorite color! I'll never find another like it!_ "Besides, haven't you been asking me questions this entire time?" The question brought Naruto back from his rant about the orange pencil and he decided that Sasuke was right. So what should stop him from asking another question?

"Well then…can I see your pencil?" Naruto said as he unconsciously leaned forward and reached for the pencil.

Sasuke's POV

"Hell no! It's mine!" Sasuke quickly replied, pulling the pencil out of the grasping blonde's hands. What the hell was this kid's problem?

"Why not?" the boy asked innocently as he looked up at Sasuke, giving his best rendition of the "puppy dog" eyes. _Damn, that's cute. Hell no.....Uchiha Sasuke does NOT give in to anyone._

"No dobe. Now leave me alone." Sasuke replied as he placed his pencil in his pocket, away from the blonde and out of his reach.

"Possessive bastard." The boy mumbled as he leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head and stretched.

"That's right, stupid moron." Sasuke answered leaning against the nearby wall, facing the blonde.

"That's right! I'm a stupid, HAY! Don't call me stupid and don't make me insult myself!" The blonde yelled as he stood and pointed at Sasuke, who proceed to laugh at the blonde's idiocy. "Stop laughing teme! It's not funny! Damn it, I said STOP LAUGHING!"

Sasuke couldn't help it; the blonde, in his rage to stop Sasuke from laughing, had lunged forward, forgetting that he was at a desk. He had then proceeded to fall face forward on the floor, legs sprawled in every direction, and bring the desk down with him as he hit the floor. Then, in his second attempt to stop the laughing raven, he had proceeded to stand forgetting yet again that his legs were entangled with the desk. The class watched in wonder as the usually stoic Uchiha Sasuke laughed like a maniac as the new student untangled his legs from the fallen desk and mumbled a string of vibrant curses at both the laughing Uchiha and the immobile desk.

Naruto's POV

Naruto, free from the evil desk at last, stood in front of the Uchiha's desk and gave him a glare that rivaled his own. Kakashi voice drifted to him as the bell rung.

"Naruto….if your going to start an argument with Sasuke, please wait until after my class is over….and your not anywhere near immovable objects that 'attack you with a passion'. You may all leave." Kakashi turned to class as he finished mocking Naruto. He had this evil glint in his eyes which told Naruto that he wouldn't live this down, for a long time.

Naruto turned back toward the boy who had made a fool out of him and found him gathering his things together. The pencil lay out in the open and Naruto was drawn toward it again. Sasuke looked up at him as he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eyes. What he proceeded to say both angered Naruto and made him ecstatic at the same time, a feeling previously unexplored in Naruto's world.

"Here, you can have the stupid pencil. I hate the color anyway. By the way, that was a good show. I haven't laughed like that in years. Have fun tomorrow. You'll have a wonderful reputation to deal with." The boy placed the pencil in Naruto's outstretched hand before he left the classroom, leaving behind a stunned Naruto that didn't know how to respond to that statement.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to JollyRandom for pointing out that the last chapter I posted was in fact already part of the first chapter. I just didn't notice it. Sorry about that ^_^"

So here's the _real_ second chapter to A Dose of Insanity.

Thanks!

* * *

Sasuke spent the rest of the day and most of the next day wondering about a way to handle the blonde in his last class. He didn't have to wonder long though, as the blonde appeared in his 4th period class, directly before lunch.

Taking his place by the window, Sasuke watched in horror as the blonde walked into the class followed by the leaders of his fanclub, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were talking animatedly, all of them engrossed in the conversation as the blonde held the door for the two girls. Sakura's high pitched scream interrupted both the conversation and Sasuke's thoughts.

"KYAAAAAAA-" The blonde slapped a hand over her mouth while the other covered his ears. As the scream died away, the blonde removed his hand and tried to talk to the pink-haired girl that was starting to hyper-ventilate. Sasuke idly wondered if it was possible to die by doing that too many times.

"Sakura….what's -" The blonde was rudely cut off as Sakura both interrupted him and started across the room to where Sasuke was sitting.

"He's looking over _here_."

"Don't even bother, Naruto. She won't listen to you….not with Sasuke looking over here. Ah…..he's here. SHIKAMARU! I WANT MY BOOK BACK! HAND IT OVER!"

A lazy looking boy, with his hair up in a ponytail at the top of his head, looked up as he entered the room. Ino instantly ran from Naruto's side, running to boy and jumping up and down in front of him as he ran a hand through his hair. Seeing a way out of his current situation, he walked up to Naruto, hand outstretched.

From across the room, Sasuke eyes narrowed indefinitely as the pink-haired girl continued to blush and bat her eyelashes at him, as if he was actually paying attention to her.

"Troublesome girl. Name's Nara Shikamaru. I guess I'll take to you later then, kid. Once you're with Ino and Sakura, there no escaping them. EVER. So troublesome….." The kid named Shikamaru trailed off as he shook Naruto's hand. He turned back to Ino, sighing as he pointed to the nearest empty set of chairs.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Guess I talk to you later then, Shikamaru." Naruto called as he started after Sakura; Ino seemed to be currently distracted. Shikamaru deftly shook his head and waved off Naruto before turning back to listen to Ino as she gripped his arm and swore he wasn't allowed to leave until she knew exactly where her book was, whether he was finished with it, and when she would be getting it back.

Naruto approached Sakura quietly, seeing as how she was in the middle of asking the raven-haired kid from yesterday a question. She seemed to blush while talking to him and Naruto felt a small tinge of jealousy, though who it was directed at, he couldn't quite tell.

He pushed the feeling aside as he stood next to Sakura. She looked up at him, and the warm smile he gave her seemed to boost her spirit and she turned back the raven-haired kid. Naruto seemed to miss the flicker of anger before it was replaced by the mask that Sasuke wore so well.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Naruto's heart fluttered, at the sound or name he couldn't tell which, and pushed it aside as being the sound of Sakura's voice, so different from before when she had been talking so freely with him. "…um, maybe you would like to….a have lunch with me?" Sakura tried, trying her best to sound sweet and gentle.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke stood up and faced the girl. He knew now; the feelings, all the jealousy and useless fluttering of his heart, it was all directed as Sasuke, and he watched in horror as he took the hand of Sakura. He knew HE was gay, just as knew he never had a chance with Sasuke, but he couldn't help but feel depressed that Sakura had taken him, from him. He had told her minutes before entering the class that he was gay, and she had told him that she liked someone. He just hadn't imagined that they'd like the same guy. Sasuke voice drew Naruto up from the depths of his heart, where he'd been wallowing in self-pity.

"Sakura, as pretty as you are……" Sakura perked up at this and Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh at how happy she looked. _Damn her, stealing my man._ Naruto thoughts caused him to sigh again a he decided it was time he sat down. Taking the chair in front of Sasuke, by the window, Naruto looked out the window, waiting for the continuation of Sasuke's sentence. The one that would ultimately destroy his world for the second time.

"…but I'm afraid I have someone I like." Naruto's ears perked up. Did he have a chance? Was Sasuke as twisted as he was?

"Oh…..then….can I at least be your friend?" Sakura's voice sounded so shattered. Naruto didn't think he'd have the heart to try and take Sasuke. _Besides…I don't have a chance, do I?_

"Of course you can. But your going to have to lower you voice, I don't like screaming girls. _At all_." Sasuke's voice got hard as he reprimanded Sakura. She sat down beside Naruto, facing Sasuke as he too took his seat.

"Alright then, Sasuke. I try to help you if you need it, though I can't promise I'll be of any help to you." Sakura was delighted. Not only was Sasuke talking to her, she was friends with him. Though, looking at the frustrated blonde who was arguing with himself, Sakura had a feeling that the kindness of Sasuke and Naruto's current confusion was somehow linked. _Maybe Sasuke's gay.....and he likes......NARUTO!_ Sakura decided she would get the two together. Really, what could happen? Worst case scenario, they end up friends.

Sasuke (almost) scowled at having made friends with the girl. But, upon seeing the blonde as her friend, he thought it couldn't hurt to befriend the girl that was friends with him. The blonde turned around just as Sakura finished her sentence. Sasuke decided if he wanted to befriend the blonde, he would have to change himself….and follow two very important rules:

1) Be nice to all the blonde's friends. Of course, no said anything about his enemies and people he doesn't know. Sasuke only had to be nice to Naruto's friends; everyone else he had the go ahead to ignore, insult, and all-around hate.  
2) Try not to tease the blonde, too badly. Although watching him squirm is definitely fun, it probably doesn't help if he hates Sasuke.

So, Sasuke sacrificed his pride and smiled warmly at the girl, watching with satisfaction as the blonde turned a fraction of an inch and stared at him out of the corner of his eye. At least, that's what Sasuke let himself believe. If it made him happy, why think anything else.

The rest of the period was spent with notes being sent to Sasuke by both Naruto and Sakura. Unfortunately, at some point, the notes were mixed up. Sakura ended up talking with Naruto, while still thinking it was Sasuke; Sasuke ended up talking to Naruto, while thinking it was Sakura, and Naruto ended up talking to Sakura, while thinking it was Sasuke. Do to this mix-up by the note-sender and the note-receivers, secrets were revealed by Naruto and Sasuke, to Naruto and Sasuke, about Naruto and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Thsi is my apology for posting the wrong chapter last time. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura watched in wonder as Naruto snuck little peeks at Sasuke when he thought he wasn't looking; when Naruto turned the slightest direction away from Sasuke, Sasuke would lean forward the slightest bit, enough not to be noticed by Naruto and still have a full view of his face.

She concocted a wonderful, brilliant scheming plan to get the two to talk to each other, without actually knowing they were talking to each other. She sniffed the slightest bit, and rubbed the bottom of her nose, just enough to get Naruto's attention. Not being allowed to talk, he did exactly what Sakura knew he would: he sent her a note. She promptly got out her own sheet of paper, acting like she was going to write a letter to Sasuke. She did even, writing vaguely enough for the letter to be used later on, when actually needed. The note was passed quickly between the two of them (Sakura aiding of course), giving Sakura just enough to open it, read it, act like she was responding, and send it to the person it needed to be sent to.

Naruto (to Sakura) actually sent to Sasuke (by Sakura)

N (Naruto): Hey! How u handlin'? U okay?

S (Sasuke): Yea, I'm fine. U?

N: I'm good. Say, um……what lunch do u have?

S: 1st. Y?

N: I don't kno anyone, could I sit w/ u?

S: Y?

N What do u mean 'y' ?

S: Y do U need to sit w/ me?

N: 'Cause I kno u and u kno me. + I need a microwave, kno where I can get  
1?

S: U don't kno ANYTHING 'bout me. Try a convenience store.

N: Don't need to kno anything 'bout u. I only need to know about 1 person. I was talking about in school.

S: Who do u need to know 'bout? I could tell u, but ur NOT sitting w/ me. Lunch rooms got one.

N: I already asked a few people and they don't kno anything 'bout him. Thanks…..I guess. Please! I don't have anywhere else to go!

S: U didn't ask me. You mixed them up stupid. No u can't sit w/ me, I have things to do. Girl, I kno u got somewhere to go! Don't even try lying to me!

N: U remember what I told u? Don't call me stupid! What r u doing? I'M NOT A GIRL! U R! I'm not lying. Damn….almost as bad as teme.

S: No…..tell me again. Whatever……No. Check again.

N: I told you a few minutes ago. I'm gay! Remember that conversation and the whole Sasuke bastard thing I was telling you! Teme's the Sasuke bastard. Girl…..ur attitude SUCKS!

S: ……I'm Sasuke…..aren't U Sakura…why the hell were u talking about me?!

Sakura watched in fascination as Naruto stiffened, looked at the teacher, back at Sasuke, opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, glared at him as he smirked (already having figured out what happened; Sakura was barely succeeding in concealing her laughter at Naruto's frustration) and turned again to scribble on the note, looked again at the teacher, crumpled said note, and threw it at Sasuke, and screamed silently when Sasuke easily caught the note.

N: No…SHIT! I'M NARUTO! AND YOUR – DAMN! GRRRR!!!!! SAKURA'S SOOOOOO DEADMEAT!......wanna help me kill her?

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as her plan backfired. Naruto had been ignoring everything and everyone for the last five minutes and Sakura was starting to feel the depressing mood radiating from him. Sakura decided that she would write another note, and get the two together. Sasuke was still looking at Naruto, but Naruto's stupid fascination with the bug on the window next to him was stopping him from noticing.

SH (Sakura Haruno): Hey boys ^^ What's a matter? Naruto, what's wrong w/ u? Ur no fun. BTW, pass this to Sasuke too.

N: No.

SH: What do u mean 'no'. Still mad I forced u to talk. ^ ^

N: No.

SH: Then what? Mad that u ended up revealing ur gay.

N: No.

SH: Naruto…talk to Sasuke. Seriously u r pissing me off.

N: No. Don't want to.

SH: Talk to him. NOW! I really don't think he cares.

N: Up yours, u little –

SH: Naruto don't u ever think about me that way again. Get ur sorry prissy head off the table, hand this note to Sasuke and get on with LIFE. I won't deal w/ ur depressed gayness over here. It suffocates me.

N: U R SO MEAN!!

SH: GET UR GAY A** IN MOTION!

N: fine. Sakura?

SH: Yea?

N: I HATE U.

SH: Get over it….Naru-chan.

N: Sakura!

SH: TO SASUKE! NOW!

N: Don't call me Naru-chan.

S: What kind of stupidity is this?

N: So positive Sasuke…..

SH: This is Naru-chan's kind of stupidity.

N: Sakura….*whines*

S: *smirk* 'Naru-chan'. Nice Sakura. Way to turn Naruto into a real man.

SH: He doesn't need to be a man.

N: Why not? Y can't I be a man?

S: Yea, Y?

SH: 1) He's gay.  
2) If he's a man, he can't be your girly uke….master seme.

N: SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!

S: ……………………………………………………

N: Sasuke?

SH: Oops! Guess I said too much *evil grin*

N: *whine while backing away* Sasuke?

S: …………………….just so long as I remain seme.

SH: OMG!!! O_O Sasunaru!

N: W-W-What just happened?

SH: ^ ^ U just became Sasuke's uke boyfriend and a girl at the same time. All pride is out the window.

S: Followed soon after by Naruto's clothes! *smirk* BTW, I'll only be gay through notes, in this class and with Naruto. Don't drag other people into this joke, Sakura. Naruto, its only if u want it.

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he read. So this was all just a big joke to Sasuke. Well, fine he'd play along. At least in this class and last hour he could pretend the raven haired sex god was his. He could only hope that if he played his cards right, he could turn Sasuke to him. Though highly doubtful, it was the only thing that kept Naruto from completely exiting the current conversation.

N: So I actually get a say in this?

SH: *tch* yea right! U R Sasuke's bitch! Whatever….I'm fine w/ me being the only one that sees/reads the wonderous loving of Sasunaru! ^ ^

S: *sigh* Yea, u get a say. Well?

N: Ok, but only in this class and last hour through notes. No one else needs to know yet right? Plus I'd rather them not kno…..Is that ok?

SH: So sweeeet!!!! Of course it's alright. It'll be just between u and us. K?

S: Totally agree…..Naru-chan. *smirk*

N: Don't call me Naru-chan!

S: Y not……hun?

N: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..Naru-chan's better.

S: Knew u'd see it my way ^ ^

SH: So cute ^ _ ^

N: Grrrrr, teme. I'd wipe that smirk off ur face or I'll make u if u keep it up.

S: Like to see u try, dobe….I'm done.

N: What u don't like talking?

S: No, I don't

N: Y?

S: 'Cause. Now go away.

N: Y?

S: 'Cause

N: Y?

S: 'Cause

N: Y?

S: 'Cause!

N: Y?

S: Shut up or I'll chuck this at u!!!

N: Y?

N: OWWWW! Damn Teme that hurt. U said u'd throw the paper not the book!!

S: Changed my mind

The bell rang and Sasuke stood up, having already finished packing his bag. It was lunch time and he was in serious need of a break from the blonde. As much as he wanted him as his boyfriend, all the stress from today was definitely wearing on him. He still didn't quite understand why he had told the blonde this was a joke. However, lunch was here and he needed time away from the blonde to think and formulate a plan for last hour.


	4. Chapter 4

A disclaimer for this chapter and all others before it:

I don't own Naruto.

This occurs while Naruto is at school.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?" A tall red haired boy tapped lightly on the desk, easily grabbing the young receptionist's attention.

"Yes, sir? How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if the vice-president was in?" Kyuubi asked sweetly, giving a small smile to the young lady.

"I'm sorry. The vice president is currently attending school and will be unavailable for some time." The young receptionist smiled back warmly.

"School?" _Who ran a company and attended school at the same time?!_

"Yes sir, Sasuke-sama attends college nearby and only come in to work on the weekends. Actually, he only works when he feels like it." The young lady looked off to the side, making slight comments about the vice-president.

"Then…who is the president of this company?" Kyuubi asked politely, slightly peeved his plan wasn't working out the way he hoped.

"The president is Uchiha Itachi-san. If you would like, I can set up an appointment for you." The young receptionist looked up happily, pencil in hand. Kyuubi wanted to reach out and strangle her.

"I thought _he_ was the vice-president." Kyuubi tried his best to keep his voice even but the girl's smile was seriously pissing him off.

"He _was _vice-president until about ten years ago when he came into his inheritance and took over the company. Now he's president and his younger brother is vice-president. Sir, would you like me to set you up with an appointment for next week. I'm afraid this week is entirely……" The young receptionist looked up momentarily, pencil ready, only to find the young man gone.

* * *

"Kisame, see these men out." The eldest Uchiha waved idly in the direction of 4 panic stricken businessmen as the large bodyguard moved toward them.

"But, sir –"

"Leave." Itachi's word was final as Kisame pushed the men out the door. Turning around he smiled slightly at Itachi as he moved away from the door.

"Seriously, who do these people think you are, their –"

The door flew open, coming off its hinges with a rather loud scream of protest before it silenced the large bodyguard; flattening him underneath its enormous weight. Itachi turned, meaning to tell Kisame to close the door, when a rather small hand lifted him up and out of the chair in which he was sitting. He was thrown against the nearest wall, the wall groaning with the force of his impact. Itachi looked down to find his attacker looking back the way he had come as several bodyguards came running into the room, guns pointed at the young red head.

"Put Itachi-sama down, back away and put your hands up." Itachi recognized the voice as coming from his Chief of Police within the company, Sasori.

"No."

Itachi almost, _almost_, started. He hadn't expected the red head to turn the man down, not with the way his hand was shaking as he gripped Itachi's throat. Sasori was small, but the gun he held in his hand showed his meant business.

"Sir, I will not –"

"And I told you no. I wish to speak with the Uchiha. Alone, if you would." The red head gestured idly in Itachi's direction, though made no move to ask him if he would accept his company. Itachi idly wondered if he was even being given a choice.

"Sir, I do not wish to –"

"You will do nothing, because you can do _nothing_." The red head spoke with a clarity that defied the shaking of his hands, though Itachi was finding it rather difficult to breathe. "If you shoot, I will move him in front of the bullet; if you move, I will _kill_ anyone who comes near me. You can _do_ nothing."

"Sir –"

"Enough. I will speak with the man. Leave." Itachi spoke just loud enough to be heard, ignoring the pain that shot through his neck and the hand that tightened indefinitely around it as he did. His Chief of Police left, pulling the unconscious Kisame with him (after much struggling with the door) and moved out of the room.

Itachi expected the red head to release him, to face him and demand something, but instead Itachi found himself being dragged backwards across the room as the boy moved away from the wall. Itachi looked up to find the boy opening a door, nodding and then found himself being dragged into his own conference room.

* * *

Kyuubi faced the man named Itachi as he straightened out his suit. He'd roughly thrown the guy into the nearest chair and was currently pacing around the room, waiting for him to finish preening himself. The guy was worse than his old hawk, Dei._ Now _that_ was a hawk that spent a lot of time preening._

Kyuubi smiled idly as he remembered the hawk. He didn't even noticed when Itachi stood up.

"Having fun?" Kyuubi almost, _almost_, started at the harsh voice that sounded over his shoulder. Glancing quickly, Kyuubi cursed as he saw Itachi was no longer in his seat which meant –

* * *

Itachi glanced over the man's shoulders, quickly taking in what was visible of the boy's slight build under his shirt, and smirked as the boy quickly turned around. Slightly disappointed when the boy didn't even flinch under his harsh glare, Itachi motioned to a seat nearby as he pushed the doors to the conference room closed.

"You wanted to speak with me? And for a good reason I presume, as you _are_ to be arrested after this." Itachi adopted his cold businesslike tone as he did with all the people who dared to even speak to him. He noted, with slight satisfaction that the boy remained standing, though he had resumed his incessant pacing.

"I don't care. I have ways out of that." The boy's eyes flashed as he glanced over at Itachi. Said man watched the boy roved around the room, finding slight amusement in how he never seemed to stand still for a moment as if he were afraid to. _And yet he continues to show indifference to me._

"Ways out?" The boy glanced up again, looking longer at Itachi. _At least he stopped pacing_, Itachi noted with slight satisfaction as he stared into blood red eyes. _Contacts?_

"Of jail. I though that was obvious." The way he stated had Itachi looking from the boy's eyes to his face. He seemed to think Itachi was an idiot.

"I never said I'd put you in jail. Though you _will_ be paying for a new door. I rather liked that one." Itachi stated idly, looking off to the side. Across the room, the red head scoffed and plopped down into a seat. Itachi simply raised an eyebrow and moved over to the counter, intent on getting coffee.

"You said 'arrest', that means police, and that means jail. _Dumbass._" Itachi wasn't sure he was supposed to have heard that, seeing as it was mumbled, but continued pouring his coffee. This was definitely turning out to be an interesting morning.

"I'm sure you came here for better reasons than to insult me, boy."

" 'Cause you're doing _so_ much better with your maturity, Uchiha." The boy scoffed again, stretching his hands out in front of him as if inspecting his nails. Itachi watched as the long slender fingers stretched out in front of the boy and the fingernails of a girl stretched just over the top. _They're sharpened to a point._ Itachi raised his eyebrow again, wondering who in the world this boy was.

"It's Itachi. And you?" Itachi asked, a smirk appearing upon his face. "Unless of course, you prefer 'boy'."

"As if, dumbass, it's Uzumaki Kyuubi." The boy lowered his fingers, placing his hands upon the table as he looked fully at Itachi.

* * *

Kyuubi drummed his fingernails along the top of the long conference room table, enjoying the minute scowl that made itself known upon Itachi's face. In a moment almost too fast for Kyuubi to follow, Itachi moved across the room and placed his own pale hand across his, flattening against the table.

" _Stop_ the incessant movement." Kyuubi couldn't help it, he had to smile. Well, grin evilly to be exact. He stood up, just inches below the taller man.

"Does it _bother_ you?" Kyuubi asked, liking the smirk that easily fell into place along the man's lips.

"Slightly, but I don't think that's the reason either of us are here. Why don't you explain it, _properly_." Kyuubi backed up slightly as the man came even closer, the smirk getting bigger the farther he back Kyuubi into the corner.

Freed from the mess of chairs and objects he could easily trip over, Kyuubi stopped backing up, hating how the man continued walking until Kyuubi was forced to look up at an angle to the man who stood over him or risk staring at the man's mouth as he explained his reason for coming here. Kyuubi chose the first option.

"I'm here for the same reason you came to my father, and got him _murdered._"

* * *

Itachi stared, without actually staring of course, at the man below him. That's why the name seemed so familiar. Itachi had gone to the boy's father in hopes of finding out information. He backed off slightly, delighting in how the boy seemed to start breathing again _after he left_.

"I did not mean to cause your father's death." Itachi turned walking back over to his forgotten coffee.

"I know you didn't, I'm not here for that." Itachi turned and finding the boy much closer than he imagined and took (stumbled) a quick step backwards. "I'm here because I'm pretty certain the same man that _you_ are looking for is that same man that _I_ am looking for."

Itachi let the boy force him back into the counter, placing his hands out behind him to stop for banging harshly into it as he backed up.

"And what you want from me is –" Itachi glaced sideways. _Nothing in the way._

"Information. Whatever you have on the man you think is responsible for all–" Itachi took the opportunity to flip them, pinning the boy to counter and placing his hands on either side of his waist. "

* * *

" – this shit." Kyuubi trailed off, slightly stunned as the quick turn of events. He felt Itachi around him. His hands just behind him on the counter and his body pressed firmly against Kyuubi's own.

Looking up, Kyuubi was met with deep onyx eyes that rivaled his own independence but seemed to fill with amusement as Itachi looked down at him. Staring up, he couldn't help but notice the beauty of the pale man that towered over him. And damn it all if he didn't want a piece of him.

* * *

Itachi noticed the look that swept across the blood-red eyes and looked with amusement as the boy seemed to stare up indefinitely at him. He couldn't help his looks; they were just given to him. He moved back, meaning to leave the boy staring after him when he noticed it.

He raised his hands, placing it along the boy's neck, following the red inked tattoos that ran down the boy's neck. He smirked as the boy shivered under his touch, raising his hand to push him away while unconsciously moving his head to the side, giving more access to his neck.

"How far down does this extend?" Itachi asked the boy, moving his hand to the front of the boy's button down shirt. Red eyes looked up at him, already filled with a look Itachi knew by heart.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The boy questioned back, removing Itachi's hand for good as he moved to leave the room.

* * *

Kyuubi could feel it coming from a mile away and there was no way he staying long enough to let Itachi do whatever the hell he wanted. He was leaving. _Now._

"You think you can just walk out of here? No check to pay for the door, no information for your troubles…."

Kyuubi froze just as he finally managed to get the man's hand off him. His mind was split and he couldn't decide which was more important; his status as a virgin or the information on his father's killer.

"What you want and what I want out of this are two different things." He was stalling and Itachi knew it. Kyuubi knew he knew by the scowl that made its way to his face, but he still couldn't get him mind in working order. _Leave Kyuubi. Leave now._

"That's true. But Ican give you want _you _want if you give me what _I _want."

* * *

Itachi couldn't let the boy leave. He didn't care if he was taken, mental or an escaped criminal. He'd take his chances _with the boy_. He wanted him and damn if he didn't want him _now_.

"But _I_ don't want to give you want _you _want." He could see the boy thinking, trying to get out of this._ No way in hell._

"What if we _extend_ our offers?" He saw the confusion and doubt upon the boy's face and knew he at least had the boy's attention. _If nothing else._

"Huh?"

* * *

_Extend? What the hell?_

Kyuubi couldn't figure this guy out and that put the man ahead of him, something Kyuubi couldn't allow.

"I'll give you all the information I have on the man we're looking for," Kyuubi looked up, unsure if this man meant what he said. "and the only thing you have to give me is your time." _My time?_

Kyuubi could feel his eyes narrowing in on the man who still towered over him, not allowing him to leave.

"What do you mean by 'time'?"

* * *

"Exactly that. Time. I'll share the information I have and you give whatever time you have. Nothing more than that, _unless you want more than that._" Itachi let it hang in the air, seeing understanding dawn upon the boy's face.

"You mean like _dating_?"

Itachi almost laughed out loud at the way the boy spit the word from his mouth.

"Yes. Essentially." Itachi nodded, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "We would be dating and I'll share everything I have with you."

"Do I still have to pay for the damn door?" Itachi could see him contemplating it.

"No. I will pay for it but only_ if _you become my –" Itachi paused, uncertain he wanted to utter the word. Not sure if it would break or make the deal.

"You're what?" Damn it all to hell, Itachi would take the chance.

"My lover."

* * *

Kyuubi felt it this time, the way his eyes widened. This guy wasn't serious and yet, watching him, Kyuubi was certain he was completely serious.

_Shit._

* * *

Itachi watched with barely concealed fascination as the boy's eyebrow came together and he seemed to get mad. Then they moved upward, into his hairline and then returned to their earlier position. He watched as the boy's nose scrunched up slightly, like his was in pain, before he felt the boy moved against him.

Hands on his chest pushed him gently backwards as the boy looked back over his shoulder. Looking back up, he blushed slightly, as if embarrassed being watched by him.

"Hurts." Was all the boy said as he rubbed along his back. Itachi chuckled, drawing the boy's attention back to him.

"I stopped pushing you into the counter a while ago. The pain is entirely _your_ fault." Itachi stated as he wrapped his arms around the boy, smirking as he noticed the boy jump and moved closer.

"I-I didn't say yes." The boy was still looking over his shoulder, watching Itachi's hands as they moved in calming circles along his back.

"You didn't have to." Itachi stated quietly, bringing the boy's attention back to the front. Blood-red eyes glanced up in uncertainty before Itachi forced them closed.

The boy, Kyuubi, tasted wonderful and the moan that escaped him was even better. Itachi tightened his grip, pulling the boy to him as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Kyuubi couldn't help the sounds that Itachi elicited from him and the rough tongue that caressed his was definitely doing wonders on his lower regions. He felt it then, coming on the closer Itachi pulled him. _Stop it, Kyuubi. Stop it now._

Opening eyes he hadn't known he'd closed, Kyuubi gently pushed the man away. He wasn't about to lose control when he'd only just met the man.

* * *

Itachi felt Kyuubi pull away and against his better judgment let him go. He slipped his cards into the boy's back pocket while he seemed to try catching his breath.

"A-Ah…." The boy frowned, bringing his arm up behind his head as he scratched his head.

"I see you tonight then. My place. At eight. Call before then for the details. See you then, Kyuubi." Itachi left no room for argument. He simply gave the boy a chaste kiss before leaving the room.

This morning was definitely the most interesting he'd ever had.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. It's the first time I've ever done ItaKyuu, so you know ^_^" it's be nice if I got reviews on how I portrayed them and such.

Much appreciated =]


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke opened the door to his locker, placing his history book inside. He had retrieved it from under the desk, after having thrown it at the blonde. Sasuke smirked, remembering how the blonde had reacted to his throwing of the history book. Immature? Yes, it was but hey, no one was looking right? So his I'm-cooler-than-you attitude was still intact. No harm done; Itachi couldn't complain if he's Uchiha attitude and reputation remained intact. So there! He could be as immature as he wanted…..just so long as Itachi never knew.

Sasuke never stood a chance. He was doomed from the start; from the very minute he had decided that he was going to throw the book at the blonde, he had ensured his demise. Not to mention that he was preoccupied with thoughts of Itachi and how to keep him from killing Sasuke for acting like an idiot; so of course, Sasuke was doomed. A book collided with the back of his head and Sasuke's head crashed forward into the closing door of his locker. As a loud gasp circulated through the locker, an even louder word reached Sasuke's ears as he removed his head from the side of his locker door.

"Shit!"

Sasuke turned around, his hand to his head as he faced his attacker. The blonde stooped down, picked up his own history book, and heft it over his shoulder; the book miraculously landing inside his open book bag. Sasuke looked disbelievingly at the blonde before he turned to his backpack. He shook his head and growled at the pain that flew through his skull. Damn, he needed to get out of there! Thousands of fan girls would have heard how the great and popular Uchiha Sasuke got attacked and would swarm to him to see if he was ok. He needed to escape. He took a step forward, cursing at his lack of balance and how everything was swimming before him. Why couldn't people stand still?!

"Dude, you shouldn't move. I just hit you with a book." Sasuke looked back at the blonde in mock horror.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The blonde scowled, obviously noticing the amount of sarcasm in Sasuke's words. Sasuke himself, turned back to the task at hand: getting out of there and somewhere outside for lunch.

"Bastard. I'm going to help you; whether you like it or not. You _are _going to the nurse; I saw your head hit the side of your locker, not to mention that fact that you can't seem to walk straight. Oh yea…..you're bleeding." The blonde added the fact that he was bleeding as an afterthought, like it didn't matter. However, that fact made Sasuke freeze. Bleeding? If he was bleeding, Itachi would know, and he would ask, and….he was screwed. Somebody grabbed his arm, and the iron grip only increased when he tried to yank it free. "I told you, _I'm taking you to the nurse. _." The blonde reinforced his point. Sasuke groaned as he realized he would be stuck with the blonde for lunch. Damn….his life sucked.

The walk the nurse's was awkward to say the least. The blonde had determined that Sasuke was unable to walk on his own and halfway there had slung one of Sasuke's arms over his should while wrapping his own around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke due to sheer exhaustion from fighting a headache had passed out and was now leaning heavily on the blonde, his head pressed against the blonde's chest.

Naruto was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke's head was indeed on his chest, even though the raven was taller than him. He was struggling with the fact that the raven was also heavier than him, but then again, he hadn't intended for the raven to pass out on him. He had only thrown the book as revenge….and a reason for the raven to continue talking to him; but really, he hadn't wanted to hurt the raven….that badly.

Naruto finally reached the nurse's office and dumped (very nicely of course) Sasuke's limp body onto the nearest bed. He looked around, trying to find the nurse. He found none and decided to check up on Sasuke; bad idea for Naruto's imagination.

Sasuke was exactly where the blonde had dumped him, he hadn't moved. One leg was handing off the side of the bed and the other was spread all the way to the other side of the bed. Sasuke was currently facing up, his chest rising and falling slowly. One hand was hanging off the side of the bed; the other was carelessly thrown across his body. Naruto determined that he would "fix" Sasuke's body to a more "appropriate" position.

He grabbed his leg and pulled it up onto the bed taking the time to stand at the end of the bed and pull both legs together. Leaving his hand on Sasuke's body, he dragged it along as he walked toward his head, which had slipped off the bed when he moved the legs.

Dragging his hand along, Naruto marveled at the amount of muscle he could feel through the thin fabric. His imagination went wild as he reached his stomach, and his hand paused slightly before it moved to examine the rest of Sasuke's body. He'd never have another chance like this would he?

Naruto smiled as he realized that the dark blue shirt that Sasuke currently had on was also thin enough to feel the muscles through it. He used both hands, feeling the muscles that made up Sasuke's muscled chest. A six pack as well a very muscular chest met Naruto as he "fixed" Sasuke's body position.

He straightened out his body, moving extra slow as he moved his head onto the bed. His hand inched its way toward Sasuke's hair, moving slowly trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

He had almost reached it when someone grabbed his hand at the wrist. The iron like grip seeped fear into Naruto's heart as he looked down at the hand on his wrist. He followed the hand down to body it was connected to and then up to the face.

"Naruto….."

Naruto himself gulped audibly as having been caught in basically molesting the most popular kid in school…..while he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Updated chapter for you all to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Naruto…….What were, correction…are, you doing?"

Naruto fidgeted, trying desperately to remove his wrist from the tight grip he was currently trapped in. He was staring determinedly at the floor_. If I don't look at him, he's not there._ His thinking was shattered as the boy's feet appeared on the floor in his line of sight and the other hand that belonged to the boy dragged his face upward.

"What. Were. You. Doing." The question echoed inside of Naruto's mind as he thought up an excuse. The hand was still on his chin, preventing him from looking at the floor. The iron grip, still on his wrist, was getting tighter with every minute that passed by unanswered.

"Um….I was…..a…." Naruto trailed off. _Damn it! Why'd I have to get caught doing something like that? Why'd he have to be caught by _him_?_ The dark eyes furrowed tighter together, still waiting for an answer.

"Don't even think of lying to me!" The voice came again, harsher than before, impatient with his lack of response.

"I was checking to see if there were any other injuries." Naruto answered, wrenching his hand from the tight grip; massaging it, he looked up to see the reaction of the guy who had caught him.

"Bullshit." The answer pissed Naruto off. _He doesn't believe me! It was the truth! Well, mostly the truth. It started off as checking for injuries and just simply became much more than that. _

"It's the truth!" Naruto spat. _What the hell was this guy's problem?_ _You were caught molesting- _

"Shut up!" Naruto spoke to his inner voice, only he spoke outloud.

"I didn't say anything…." The guy turned his head away, acting like he was ashamed for getting yelled at; all previous anger was gone as well, Naruto noted with glee. Maybe he wasn't screwed after all.

"I was….I wasn't talking to you, actually. I was, inner voice, the….um…the conscheese-" Naruto explained, kicking himself for not remembering the right word.

"Conscience, you mean conscience right?" The boy interrupted, a smirk played across his face, angering Naruto even further. _Damn prick._

"Yea, that one. SHUT UP!" Naruto said, furious that he had actually answered the guy. A funny thought must have crossed the guy's mind because the smirk grew.

"You talking to me this time?"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto asked franticly. At this rate, they'd attract something, or worse, _someone's_ attention.

"My problem, Naruto," The boy closed in on Naruto, effectively trapping him against the wall. "Is that I woke up to find _you_, Uzumaki Naruto, molesting me." Naruto audibly gulped.

It was his fault right? He hadn't meant to get caught by the guy he was molesting?

He hadn't intended to knock the guy unconscious and then molest the boy while he was sleeping. So obviously, by Naruto's reasoning, it wasn't his fault. It was Sasuke's. He had fallen asleep on Naruto; he had purposely found an "I need help, so get over here and fix me" position to sleep in (regardless of the fact the Naruto dumped him there and he didn't move), and it was obviously his fault he looked so damn edible. Naruto was staring off to side (not a good idea really) during his reasoning so of course he didn't notice when Sasuke got even closer than he was before.

"Am I correct Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh yea…sure. Whatever." Naruto was still staring off to the side, and so, he again missed when Sasuke leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You should listen when people talk to you. I'm pretty sure you didn't mean what you just said. Or maybe you did...considering." Naruto defiantly heard this. Who wouldn't? Sasuke's mouth was at his ear, his voice was low and husky, and his breath was defiantly sending shivers down his spine.

"Riiiight. Um, well mind repeating whatever you said for me?" Naruto tried, he really did. He tried to move Sasuke off him, but the boy wouldn't budge. Naruto, personally, really needed to leave the presence of, well, anyone; he had a problem and he figured Sasuke was last person he needed to see right now, especially since Sasuke was causing that problem.

"Sure." Sasuke moved back, giving the boy breathing space. "If you're going to molest me without my permission, then I should get to molest you without yours. Correct?" Naruto stared up in shock at the smirk that played across the boy's face. Had he really given Sasuke permission to molest him? But instead of actually molesting the poor, and very frightened, Naruto, Sasuke proceeded to turn around and leave the room; leaving Naruto to stand and stare out the door after him.

"Just what the hell are you doing in here, you little brat?" The voice came from the door and Naruto jumped with realization that he was still staring after Sasuke. The whole reason he was here had just walked out the door. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, brat." A slap across the cheek brought Naruto's attention back to a very pissed off nurse.

"Hehe. Baa-chan….long time, no see."

"That's Lady Tsunade to you, you little brat. Now answer my question. What the hell are you doing in here?" A very well endowed blonde woman stood in front of Naruto, hands on hips, waiting expectantly for his answer. She seemed slightly pissed at something and, Naruto realized, he was in her office and he had insulted her. He was screwed; not only had he just given his crush the right to molest, he had insulted the -.

"I'm the principal, you know. Answer me when I ask you a damn -" Naruto cut her off, looking up at her with his blue eyes, knowing full well they were full of tears. She would help him; she would get him out of this stupid problem. She had to, she was Tsunade-Baa-Chan.

"I molested someone." Naruto was surprised at how honest he was about the whole thing. He voice was low and he knew he sounded upset.

"Brat, why would you do that? Not only do I have a problem with you molesting one of my students, I have a bigger problem with the fact that you upset yourself doing it. Tell me what happened." Naruto noticed she left off the last insult, one she would usually make a point to add in. So Naruto explained what had happened; he told from the minute he threw the book at the boy (Tsunade went from pissed to laughing, no doubt at the fact that it was a boy), to his "checking" for injuries that turned into molestation (Tsuande was surprisingly silent through this) and all the way to the last word the boy had said to Naruto. "Hahaha. Brat, looks like you got what's coming to you."

"Tsunade! You're not helping! How the hell do I deal with him?" Naruto was frustrated and he was taking it out on Tsunade.

"Deal with him? You act like you molested the most popular kid in school." Naruto's lack of response cause her eyes to widen considerably. "You didn't! You molested the most popular kid in school. You molested Uchiha Sasuke! And you not even through you second day; are you asking for trouble, brat? Huh…..how'd Kyuubi take it?"

"Rather well actually." Naruto spat back, remembering that stupid voice in his head. It spoke up so often, Naruto decided he would name it, after his perverted brother.

"The real one brat, not you're perverted gay driven conscience."

"Huh? Oh the real one…..haven't told him yet. It happened a few minutes ago." Naruto shrugged, remembering how Kyuubi came to be named after his older brother.

* * *

(9 years ago//Naruto's age-12, Kyuubi's age-16)

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Where the hell are you?"

"Umph! Ugh, um……I'm in my room why?"

"I need your help."

The door cracked open across the hallway. A handsome face framed by dark red hair peeked out to face Naruto, standing in front of his bedroom door.

"What hell, kit? What do you want?"

"Well, um, Iruka said he wouldn't help me….so, how do you tell a girl you like her?"

"What the hell! You need _me_ to tell _you _how to get a girl? Damn Naruto!"

"It's not my fault! I really like her! Just help me Kyubbi, please!"

"You sure you like her?"

"Who else would I like?" A smirk to match the boy hidden behind the door appeared on Kyuubi's face. He moved faster than Naruto could follow and by the time he had realized what happened he was up against the wall, his brother's arm against his neck holding off the ground. A raven haired boy, slightly taller than Kyuubi, came out from behind the door as well.

"Kit. This is Kiyoto, my boyfriend. Don't look, don't touch. However, before you delve into the world of, ugh, women, we must ensure that you aren't in fact, gay. So Kiyoto, you first." The boy named Kiyoto glided forward, pulling a book out of his cloak. Naruto barely caught sight of the well muscled chest hidden beneath it. Kyuubi dug his forearm further into Naruto's neck as Kiyoto got closer. "I told you not to look, Kit. That bitch is mine."

"R-R-Right. I'll remember that. Hehe. OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Kiyoto had held up a blue book, flipping through it, he stopped at regular intervals and showed Naruto the pictures.

"That, Kit, is gay porn. Look-" Kyuubi pointed down, and Naruto followed his gaze. He was popping a tent and pictures were the reason. "Looks like you like boys, Kit, not girls." Kyuubi released Naruto letting him fall to the floor and Kiyoto placed the book, closed thankfully, on his lap. Disappearing behind the door with Kiyoto, the last words Kyuubi said to him before it closed left Naruto blushing like mad.

"I've got plenty more in here if you need them."

* * *

Present Day (Naruto - 21)

"So not only did you molest my students……YOU DID IN HERE? THIS IS MY OFFICE, BRAT!" Naruto winced at the sheer volume of her voice. He did, however, grin at the reoccurring memory. He had read them all. In fact, he had enjoyed them so much, that Kyuubi had taken to giving him gay porn for his birthday (without Iruka's knowing of course) Yep, Naruto was a closet pervert and a gay one at that.

"Alright, alright, Baa-chan. I'm leaving. I have to eat something for lunch you know."

"Ya ya ya. Whatever, brat. Just don't let me hear about it again. If you have any problems, you know where to go. See ya."

Naruto left the office, making his way toward the cafeteria. He was practically skipping in anticipation of his lunch. Ramen…with a side of ramen! The perfect lunch to a messed up day. He had almost made it out to the cafeteria when an arm closed around his and dragged him into the side classroom.

"What the hell-"

"Oi, dobe. Shutup." A voice ordered in his ear, causing Naruto to freeze. He knew that voice, that insult.

"Ah, shit!"

* * *

Kiyoto is a made up character fro the purpose of Kyuubi messing with Naruto. He has no autal purpose in this fiction and will most likely disappear here after. Don't worry about. ItaKyuu is still going to be happening. =]


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto.

Warnings for language.

* * *

"What are you-" Naruto tried to speak again, but a hand closed over his mouth, preventing any noise from escaping him.

"I told you to shut up, dobe. Unless you want all the teachers next door to hear you." Naruto froze for the second time within 5 minutes. _Damn, he's right. This classroom is right next door to the teacher's lounge. Isn't it for the student council though? I didn't think-_

Naruto thoughts were cut off as he was slammed against a wall, a warm muscular body placed tightly against his. He struggled to get the boy off him, really his didn't want this. The boy pressed closer trapping his hands behind him as he attempted to push him through the wall.

"Get. Off. I won't ask again. And DON"T call me dobe" Naruto growled_. Damn, what was this guy's problem? Why couldn't he just leave Naruto alone?_ The raven haired boy lowered his head, his lips coming into contact with Naruto's skin.

"Awwww, but you let the Uchiha call you dobe. And you seem to let him do whatever he wants." The boy was practically singing in Naruto's ear, but he'd had enough. Screw the teachers next door; hell, screw his reputation and the students as well.

"Fuck off, Sai." Naruto spat out the name. He'd said it one to many times to be nice to the damn kid today. Seeing as he couldn't quite move his upper body, and Sai was too distracted by his neck to watch carefully, Naruto brought his knee up, as fast and as quick as he could…right between the legs.

"I rather f*uck you, Nar-" Sai was cut off midsentence by the pain. He released Naruto quickly and moved back away from the boy, bent over almost double. Naruto himself fell to ground; you'd be surprised at just how difficult it is to breathe when someone's pushing you through a concrete wall that you were slammed against to begin with.

"Like hell you'll get to, you pervert." Naruto growled out while he stood up with the help of the wall. He had just gotten up when Sai was at his throat again, pushing him against the wall, only this time one of his legs was between Naruto's. _Damn, that guy recovers fast._

"I'm no more of a pervert than you…..and believe me, I will get you." Sai was leaning down again to kiss his neck, holding Naruto up by the arm at his neck and a leg between his.

"_Shit…_"

The guy was just standing there, watching them; books in one hand, what looked like those "Soup at Hand" kinda things….the worst part was he was staring. The books and lunch, Naruto assumed, were put carefully aside, before the boy started walking towards Naruto and Sai.

Sai raised his head, intrigued by the cease of struggling from Naruto, but found him to be ducking to the side, attempting to get out of the way of something. Something hard collided with the back of Sai's head, which in turn proceeded to slam forward into the wall. His grip loosened on the boy underneath him, who slipped out sideways, falling to the ground once again. Sai was just beginning to turn around when he was pushed into the wall, an arm holding his head and a body stronger than his holding his arms behind him.

"He told you more than once to let go, bastard." The voice was growling in his ear, obviously displeased with what had occurred. Sai knew that voice and he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Uchiha. So nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

"Believe me. It won't be a nice meeting. I can assure you of that. By the way, don't touch what isn't yours." Sasuke growled into the boy's ear. Naruto was currently hiding in the corner, running his hand along his neck and watching the exchange between the two boys.

"I'm afraid you can't do anything to me, Uchiha. You don't know who I am, what I was doing, not to mention the fact that we're on campus. No fights allowed remember." Sai answered back coolly; he seemed to be enjoying his encounter with a pissed Sasuke.

"That's where you're wrong. You see I know exactly who you are, Sai, and I'm pretty sure you were molesting Naruto. The fact that we're on campus is irrelevant. I can still kick your ass." Sasuke responded, pushing Sai further into the wall. His neck was almost completely against the wall; if he wanted to, he could probably look up and see the Uchiha.

"How do you know it was against his will?" Sai asked, wincing as his head was pushed further in a direction he was pretty sure it wasn't meant to go.

"When someone says 'get off' it becomes against their will, dumbass." Sasuke growled out, maybe if he pushed hard enough his head would snap and he'd never have to worry about the asshole again.

"Alright then, GET OFF." Sai said as he pulled his hands free of the iron grip. Pushing against the wall, he was surprised at the amount of strength it took to remove the Uchiha. Turning around, he stood facing the Uchiha, who had retrieved his "Soup at Hand" from the table behind him. Walking back toward Sai, he took one last longing look at his soup before he looked back up at Sai. (Sai's not taller than Sasuke, Sasuke was just looking down at his lovely tomato soup.)

"Tell me, Uchiha, if Naruto doesn't belong to me, who does he belong to?" It was an innocent question. Sai hadn't meant any harm by it (yea right), so of course, in his mind, the reaction he got was a bit extreme.

Naruto had walked up beside the Uchiha, and the question had sparked something within him; he had punched Sai in the face, about the same time the Uchiha's fist had connected with his stomach. Sai stumbled back and fell against the wall, holding his stomach and sporting a growing black eye. Sai looked up as Naruto bent down to look at him.

"Like hell I'll ever belong to you. I'm not property. When you figure that out, try to get somebody that gives a damn about you and your sorry ass." Naruto growled out. Damn, he always hated Sai and it felt good to finally tell the boy off. Maybe he'd get some peace at his apartment for once. Sai winced as he stood up and the Uchiha came to stand beside Naruto, his soup still in his hand. Naruto looked down at the cup, surprised to see that he was carrying it with him. "Is that tomato soup?"

"Yea. It's gonna be a damn waste too." Sasuke answered Naruto, looking down at the cup. The question look on his face was answered as Sasuke poured the soup over Sai head. "You might want to change your clothes. I think you got something on them. And clean your face, its ugly and you'll get some pretty nasty burns if you don't wash the soup off fast enough." Sasuke turned and walked to the other side of the room, followed closely by Naruto who kept looking over his shoulder, as if he was interested in what Sasuke was doing. Sai slipped out the door, seething at the stains in favorite shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto.

_Italics are Kyubi's thoughts._

**Bold are Naruto's thoughts.**

It's only in there for a little bit, but Kyubi (Naruto's mind version of his older brother Kyuubi) will appear later as well.

* * *

"Sasuke, what the hell? Why are you ignoring me? I'm asking you questions, you just can't-" A pale hand clasped over Naruto's ranting mouth, effectively shutting him up. His hands, which had currently been anywhere but at his side, fell there at once. Sasuke, a mop in his other hand, leaned forward until his nose was practically touching Naruto's.

"Shut. Up. I do NOT want to listen to this. I just saved you sorry ass, now let me clean up the mess." Sasuke walked around Naruto, removing his hand in favor of gripping the mop. He proceeded to walk over to the wall, the floor of which was currently covered in tomato soup.

"I didn't ask you to save it, bastard." Naruto mumbled before he skipped over to Sasuke.

He grabbed some napkins off the nearby wall and took to cleaning the wall, which was splattered with Sasuke's lunch. He decided that he would be quiet, after all you can't have your crush hating you, can you? So, Naruto cleaned the wall, until a song got stuck in his head. Finding the song more entertaining than cleaning, he changed it to fit what he was doing. So Naruto sang (inside his head of course; remember, he doesn't want to be hated by Sasuke so he's being quiet) and cleaned the wall.

_Just keep cleaning, just keep cleaning, just keeping cleaning. _

_Oh god, this boring too, maybe if I clean to the beat of the song. Yea! That'll keep me quiet._

_Just keep cleaning, just keep cleaning, just keep cleaning….. Damn!_

_That's boring too. Ok, um……what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do. Hey look its Sasuke. His hair! Oh god…his hair! It's a…it's a…duck butt! _

At this point Naruto had turned around and had been sitting on the floor for some time now. Sasuke had finished his cleaning of the floor and was currently returning the mop, when Naruto noticed this particular thing about his hair. Of course, Naruto couldn't help but start laughing. Hysterically too.

Now, one should know, you never insult an Uchiha. You also don't break out laughing behind his back, because then, he tends to get very upset. These rules, Naruto either didn't know or didn't understand and so he was surprised when he found a pissed Sasuke in his face, glaring at him and looking like he was going to kill him.

"What the hell do you find so funny?"

"Hehe, your hair!"

"And what, may I ask, is so funny about my hair?"

"It looks like a duck butt! Hahahahah. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurt!" Naruto held his head as the Uchiha pulled him up off the ground.

"Don't insult me, usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled, tilting his head to the side as he moved forward toward Naruto's ear.

"Why not?" Naruto asked innocently. In his mind, it was perfectly allowed, I mean, Sasuke insulted him all time, right? So shouldn't he be allowed to insult Sasuke as well?

"I don't like to be insulted; beside I'm in a bad mood. Don't make it worse." Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear, making the smaller boy shiver. Hadn't this happened already, just with different words? But for the life of Naruto, he couldn't figure out why the brunette would be mad; so Naruto did the only logical (for him anyway) thing he could think of.

"Why are you mad? Ow! Dammit, Sasuke don't bite me!" Naruto had asked as Sasuke had bitten his ear at the question. Naruto shivered again as he felt something wet drag itself across the bite mark. What the hell? Sasuke was licking him?

"I'm mad because I don't like it when people touch what doesn't belong to them." Sasuke answered as he continued to lick the bite mark. He hadn't meant to bite the boy, but the question threw him off, and he tended to bite when surprised. Just ask Itachi, the man had enough bite marks from scaring Sasuke to last him a life time. Of course, the fact that the smaller boy was shivering at his every touch was just an added bonus. Sasuke got nothing out of that.

"I don't get it. What did Sai touch that belongs to you?" Naruto praised himself for keeping his voice flat and free of any stuttering. And then Kyuubi spoke up inside his head, and he had to work to stop himself from groaning.

_Sai touched you, Kit. Maybe you are now property of Uchiha Sasuke. _

**What! No way! I mean, that's not possible. He's only pretending to be gay, and that's just in the last class I had.**

_Well, maybe he's a full time faggot like you, Kit. You never know. Besides, Sai only touched you, and by the way he's not only bit you but licking as well, I'd say he's claimed you Kit, whether you said he could or not._

Now that Naruto focused on the thought, Sasuke had bit him and he had yet to stop licking him. Sasuke's next answer came before Naruto was ever prepared.

"He touched you and you belong to me, Naru-chan." Sasuke answered using the nickname from last period. Sasuke's hands slid under Naruto's shirt, exploring every inch of Naruto's chest and stomach as his mouth kissed from his ear down. Kissing the spot between the neck and the shoulder, Sasuke was rewarded with a shiver and a moan from the smaller boy. He smirked into the skin and began biting and sucking on the area, relishing in the moans that the boy produced.

It was only when Naruto started pushing on his chest that Sasuke backed away. A small frown upon his features, Sasuke determined that he would have to go to Itachi. He would find the perfect way to make Naruto melt into his arms. Sasuke knew for a fact that Itachi had every man at his workplace begging at his feet and the only reason he wasn't doing any of them was because they annoyed the hell out of him.

The frown disappeared as Naruto kissed his cheek and skipped to door.

Looking back at Sasuke, Naruto laughed at the look of utter shock upon the boy's face.

"Sasuke, don't pout. The only reason I stopped you was because lunch is pretty much over." Just as words left Naruto's mouth, the bell rang, signaling the end of first lunch. The smile upon his face was shattered as he opened the door. The boy standing on the other end had always had that effect on Naruto. He was always able to wipe to smile off his face, unless of course, he was helping Naruto.

"Naruto. Nice to see you again."

* * *

Apparently, I have something against ending a chapter without a cliffie ^_^" Sorry guys, you'll have to wait.

The next update will be after I update Neko or Breaking the Mold. That's usually how my updates go since I haven't really told anyone. I update one and then the other. Update depend on how much work I have and whether or not I already have the chapter planned out.

Anyway, enough of me, ON TO THE REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hehe. Neji! Nice to see you again. Where you been?" Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands to rest against the back of his head. He knew better than to hug the guy, really after what just happened that would be a BIG mistake. He felt Sasuke behind him, locking the door, and his curiosity spiked. "Sasuke! Whatcha doin'?"

"Locking the door, dobe." Naruto noticed with glee that Neji's eyes seemed to narrow the slightest bit at the insult. INSULT?!

"Don't call me that, teme! Why are locking to door?" Naruto questioned further. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could get Neji really jealous. Serves the boy right!

"I'm locking it because this is the ANBU Student Council Meeting Room. As president, I have the responsibility to lock it." Sasuke responded, turning around and pocketing a ring of keys. Naruto couldn't help the blush that just eased its way onto his face, but at least he had the decency to not clasp a hand over the bite mark from Sasuke. Naruto was an idiot, but when it came to being in relationships or attain your "man", Naruto knew exactly how to act. Sometimes.

"Oh. Okay. Um, see you in last hour?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked away. He would spend the next hour contemplating what to do to the blonde and how to react to anything the blonde might do. He also needed to figure out how Naruto knew all these damn boys.

"Okay, um….see you later, Sasuke. Bye Neji." Naruto walked purposely away from Neji, almost making it to his class before he noticed the boy following him. He was just about to give the boy a piece of his mind when he remember the bell ringing. Running he barely made it in time to Anko's class. Anko gave him a glare before returning to taking roll. She couldn't exactly yell at him if he was on time, could she?

Naruto took his seat next to this boy with red fangs on his cheeks (wonder who that is). He'd seen the boy earlier but hadn't really had the chance to talk to him yet. He seemed interesting, so Naruto endeavored to become his friend.

"Hiya! Name's-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dude, I know! Who doesn't know you yet? You're the most awesome, gayest, loudest person I've ever met! Nice to meet you, dude. You missed the record of becoming popular by one day. Uchiha's got you beat there; took him one day to win the affections of everybody." The boy rambled on. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the girls behind him who rolled their eyes. He understood the kid completely. Naruto's mood was dampened when Neji took a seat beside him.

"That's cool, I guess. You said gayest. You don't have a problem with this?" Naruto worried about this actually. It was the only thing that could get to him. People hating him because of his sexual preferences.

"Na, man. Half of my friends are gay actually. Wanna be one?" The boy asked cheerily while waving off Naruto's comment. Naruto couldn't have been happier….except for when a certain boy was licking-

STOP! You are in class Naruto! There is no reason to think these things in class! If you think them, you get images, and you'll have problems. Ignore it! IGNORE EVERYTHING!

"Sure! Could you tell me who your-"

"KIBA, WHERE HAS YOUR YOUTHFUL INNOCENCE GONE?! COME! RUN WITH ME, KIBA!" (Guess who?) A boy glad in too much green for it to be healthy came running up. He shouted his nonsense about "youthful innocence" while grabbing the boy, Kiba apparently, and dragging him up from his chair. Kiba tried to pull away, only managing to let the boy see Naruto. He immediately dropped Kiba in favor of wrapping strong arms around Naruto and hoisting him from his seat. "OH MY GOSH! NEW WONDERFUL INNOCENCE FOR GAI SENSEI! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, YOU WONDERFULLY INNOCENT CREATURE OF YOUTH AND ENERGY!"

"LEE! Put him down Lee! Before you get him killed!" Kiba seemed intent on the green boy releasing Naruto. But for the life of him, neither Lee nor Naruto could figure out why. Kiba was desperately pulling on Lee's arms, trying to get him to drop Naruto, who at this point was having trouble breathing.

"Why would he get killed?" Lee asked innocently, putting Naruto gently on the ground. Naruto immediately bent over, trying to catch his breath and Kiba moved to his side before he noticed the feeling. A promise of a tortuous and chilling death seemed to fill the room, and Kiba's arms seemed to snap behind his back. As Naruto straightened, he figured the movement that Kiba's arms had undergone couldn't be entirely healthy.

Looking toward the door, Naruto noticed the feeling came from a redhead boy that Naruto was sure could double as Kyuubi's twin. The boy made his way over to where the trio was sitting as Anko shrunk into the corner of the room. Everyone seemed to move out of his way as he walked toward Naruto. Lee, the only one not affected by the murderous intentions drifting off the boy in waves, bounced up to him and threw his arms around him. The redhead paused momentarily in his walk to look at the green boy before he turned a murderous glare back at Naruto.

"Gaara…hehe…Lee was just welcoming the new kid, Uzumaki Naruto. You've heard of him right?" Kiba tried to defend. The name seemed to spark something within both Naruto and Gaara because the mood lightened immediately and room went back to breathing. Lee detached himself from Gaara in favor of passing out the lecture papers from Anko. Naruto smiled sheepishly at Gaara before moving toward the taller boy.

"Hehe. Gaara! What a pleasant surprise! May I?" Naruto asked, a genuine smile on his face as he took Gaara's hand. From the opposite side of the room, Lee seemed to freeze as the entire room watched the exchange between the two. A slight nod from Gaara and Naruto was in action.

He dropped the hand as both his arms came up to wrap around Gaara's neck. The boy responded immediately, burrowing his head into Naruto's neck and pulling him closer into the hug. As a gasp echoed around the room, the words exchanged between the two went unheard.

"I missed you so much Gaara. I hope you haven't replaced me with someone else."

"I would never Naruto. You're my best friend, my only honest friend, and nothing will change that. Ever."

**Well….this story has taken **_**forever**_** to update and I'm sorry about that. Life got in the way and it really sucked. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, we meet Gaara in this chapter as well as Lee =] Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, the updates will pick up soon now that I'm not getting sick anymore **

**Eh, we'll see ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

"Did I miss something?" Kiba asked, scratching his head as the two released each other. Lee came up behind him, having finished passing out the papers, and stood looking over his shoulder. He seemed particularly interested in the answer to the proposed question.

"Like 14 years of our life." Naruto responded, placing his hands behind his head and leaning onto the desk. Gaara shrugged behind him and took his seat at the desk that Naruto was currently leaning on. Lee wandered around behind Kiba, looking lost and outplace.

"Fourteen years? What happened over fourteen years? LEE! WOULD YOU STOP PACING! I'M USED TO YOU BEING HYPER, NOT DOWN AND DEPRESSED! GO SIT DOWN BY GAARA OR SOMETHING!" Kiba yelled at Lee. He jumped at the sudden increase in noise level and moved over toward Gaara hesitating slightly as he stood beside the silent boy. The class seemed to have recovered from its shock and was now chatting aimlessly as Anko tried to get order.

"Let's see…fourteen years. Well, we pretty much just became best friends that's all. And then you MOVED! JUST WHEN I NEEDED YOU, YOU LITTLE-" Kiba attempted to stop Naruto before he jumped, but really, can you anticipated a gay guy getting mad and jumping someone who looks like their ready to kill you? Gaara didn't move as Kiba held Naruto back from punching him out. Lee seemed to become slightly more active when Gaara seemed to be in danger and moved in front of him, acting like he was stopping Naruto.

"You needed me?" Gaara asked as a smirk spread across his face. "Why would you need me?" Naruto took a swing and Gaara moved faster than he could follow. He fist was caught midair by Gaara. Lee was currently being held against Gaara's chest with one arm around his waist, and he seemed to be silently wrapping his arm around Gaara.

"YOU LITTLE-. GRR! I HAD TO ASK MY BROTHER HOW TO GET A GIRL! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I ENDED UP GAY! GAYER THAN HIS SORRY ASS! IT'S ALL YOUr FAULT! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH MY BROTHER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? MY BROTHER! THAT MEANS I WAS SCREWED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! DO YOU REALIZE-" Naruto continued yelling at Gaara as Kiba attempted to hide behind his desk. Gaara and Lee took a seat together, it seemed Gaara wasn't quiet ready to let Lee sit alone.

"MR. UZUMAKI! I realize this only your second day here, but this is science class; please be quiet and take your seat! We're starting notes. Everyone get out your notebooks and pencils and start outlining chapter 12."

The class started the assignment as Anko made her way back to her desk. People started whispering to each other and pretty soon whole conversation had been started up. Anko ignored them all, only speaking once to remind the class the outline would be due tomorrow if they chose to talk. Gaara and Lee moved next to Naruto as he took a seat by Kiba.  
"I'm sorry about your brother turning you gay, but I wouldn't have been able to help you anyway. I was gay around the age of four. When you have a sister like Temari and you know you'll never have her, you tend to ignore that gender altogether. So tell me, if you're gay, who's your crush?" Gaara questioned as he sat back in his seat. He had planned ahead for the chapter and outlined it over the weekend; Lee was currently copying it down beside him.

"Not telling you, you little raccoon." Naruto teased as he opened his book. Anko had told him he could skip this chapter, due to his being new, until he understood how the class worked. He figured it be safest to look like he was doing something productive. Gaara seemed to twitch the slightest bit as Lee chuckled beside him. Naruto looked at him and pushed him the slightest bit. "Oh lighten up, sour puss. It's just like old times. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"You wish….kit." Gaara smirked again as anger flared up in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." Naruto spat out, angered that he would even bring the name up. Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? Just like old times, right? Tell me who you like, maybe I can help you."

"Kyuubi calls me that. You can't." Naruto explained. Gaara just shrugged the idea off, never one for nicknames. "I won't give you a name, but I still need your help. I probably just dug my own grave this lunch period." Gaara crossed his arms leaning even further back, as Lee moved closer to listen in.

"What'd you do this time?" Gaara asked, stiffening as Lee yawned right in front of him. He knew what was coming next, and it was never good; for him at least.

"I kinda let a boy molest me, you could say, and I became his property. Right after Sai showed up." Gaara straightened at the mention of the boy and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Lee leaned forward as Gaara moved back from the desk.

"I'm tired." Lee barely managed before his head collapsed on Gaara's lap. His head turned the slightest bit, facing Gaara's stomach as said boy placed a hand on his head. Idly stroking Lee's hair, Gaara stared straight ahead, determined not to look down.

"That boy never could leave you alone. You were too damn cute." Neji spoke up from infront of Naruto. Gaara nodded slightly and Naruto let his head hit the table in front of him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"Depends, do you like the boy or have a problem with him molesting you?" Gaara asked, moving his hand off Lee's head to let it wander down his back.

"I don't like Sai in any way. But I don't have a problem with the molesting kid." Gaara realized what that meant. He hated Sai but liked the other kid.

"Molest the other kid back. At least until something happens." Gaara said, amused at how the thought perked the hyper kid up. His head shot of the table and turned toward Gaara, a smile upon his face.

"Like you and Lee." Naruto teased, pointing the green boy whose face was buried into Gaara's stomach. Gaara had the decency to blush at the comment and moved his hand out of sight from Naruto's wandering eyes.

"Bells gonna ring. When do you see him again?" Gaara questioned as he leaned down to whisper in Lee's ear.

"Next hour, or rather last hour."

"Have fun." Gaara responded as Lee's head moved off his lap. The bell rang, and Gaara took Lee's arm and lead the groggily boy out of the room. Moving out the door, Naruto and Kiba exchanged goodbye's before separating. Neji headed the opposite direction, but not before leaving a parting message to Naruto that had Kiba laughing as he moved off down the hall.

"Watch out, Naruto. Uchiha tends to play dirty."

**~*~*~*~**

**Sorry there's no NejiGaa but I had GaaLee in mind when I wrote this. I remember someone mentioning it so I put into Breaking the Mold instead. NejiGaa is in that one. GaaLee is in here.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon and then it's on to the ItaKyuu part again! =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto walked into last hour, this time with a headache and an annoying Sai following him as he moved through the door. Someone near the front of the room tripped him as he walked past, and Naruto could do nothing but fall forward into the waiting arms of a warm body. He heard Sai take a step forward to help him, but a growl from the person holding had the boy moving back to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Sasuke. Hehe, thanks for helping me. He just wouldn't go away. Can I sit with you, please?" Naruto looked up at the boy holding him, surprised to find him nodding in approval. He dropped Naruto were he was and proceeded to the back of the room, away from Sai. Naruto followed like a happy puppy. Looking back at him, Sasuke swore he saw ears and a tail wagging behind the smaller boy. He almost, almost, smiled at the sight of the boy following him so willingly.

"Alright students, I'm here on time today for a reason. We're going to watch a movie. Seeing as its anatomy class, it might as well be on the human body." Kakashi smiled as an idea came to him. The orange book in hand instantly disappeared as a video was pulled out of the desk. "This video is all about the human body. But, we all know you can't learn from just watching it, so-" A smile was showing through Kakashi's mask, as a girl called out from the front of the room.

"You're not going to have us do it, are you?" She seemed appalled by the idea, and the thought only have Kakashi giggling like a little girl.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm just going to assign you partners. You shall decide who sits on the chair, and who sits on the others lap. Either way, someone will be sitting on their partner's lap. Now let's see…..how about you pick the partner. Boys must be with boys, girls you sit wherever." Kakashi stated as he regained his composure and popped the movie into the DVD player. Groans were heard around the room, as the boys argued about who was sitting with who and where.

Sasuke looked at the boy next to him, wondering where he would sit. Naruto seemed slightly worried as Sai made his way over.

"So….Naru-chan, since we have to sit with boys anyway, why don't you sit with me?" Sai asked sweetly as he dragged him hand along the boy's cheek. Naruto stiffened as a hand wrapped around him waist and he was dragged from his chair.

"Sorry Sai. Naruto's taken, seeing as he will be sitting with me." Sasuke didn't know where the anger came from, but the thought of the smaller boy sitting with Sai just pissed him off and he practically snapped at the boy. Naruto himself seemed unsettled by the whole thing, as he simply relaxed into Sasuke's grip as the lights were shut off and the movie began. Sai frowned and moved off to find someone else to sit with. "Sorry about that Naru-chan; it looked like you need some help." Sasuke stated in the boy's ear as he attempted to release him.

Naruto however, had other plans for this period. He hadn't expected Kakashi to go this far, but he wasn't going to complain. He moved his hands over Sasuke's as the taller boy attempted to remove his hand. He instead took to playing with the boy's fingers as the movie played explaining the parts of the female anatomy.

Sasuke gave up the fight to release his hand and let the blonde boy play with his fingers. The movie didn't particularly interest him, so he entertained himself by attempting to find female body parts on the boy in front of him.

Naruto jumped slightly as another hand passed over his chest, stopping to play with his chest. He didn't release the fingers he was playing with, but he turned his head to look at the other boy. "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto feverishly whispered as he tried to suppress as moan.

"I'm checking to make sure you aren't a girl." Was Sasuke whispered reply as he placed his head on the boy's shoulder and looked down to see what he was doing. He heard Naruto try to suppress a moan and he smirked. He definitely wanted to hear that moan from the boy. Sasuke slipped his hand under the shirt, if Naruto wanted him to stop, he'd have to release Sasuke's other hand.

Sasuke's hand explored the smaller boy's chest, pausing to run his fingers ghost-like up Naruto's muscles. The boy wasn't as well built as Sasuke, but he still had muscle to show. Naruto himself, release Sasuke's fingers in favor of covering his mouth. Here he was, sitting on his crushes lap, and being molested to the highest standards by him. Apparently though, releasing the other hand was a big mistake; it instantly shot up Naruto's shirt to join the other.

Sasuke smirked as both of the blonde's hand moved up to cover his mouth. He turned his head, moving to the junction between the neck and shoulders. He kissed there, noticing how the boy started to shake. "That's not going to work, Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered into the junction as the boy violently shook with the suppression of another moan.

"It _will_ work! I'll make it work!" Naruto whispered back, determined not to moan out loud. He felt the other boy smirk into his neck and murmur something akin to "we'll see about that".

Naruto could already tell that he was screwed. He felt the devilish tongue along his neck again as Sasuke let it wander over anyplace it could reach without him moving his neck. Naruto almost swore his entire neck was wet before he felt a pressure where the tongue used to be .He had a quickly suppress another moan as Sasuke proceeded to give him a hickey. He moved his head slightly, enlarging the area that the hickey would cover. Naruto couldn't help it, it felt too good, and so he moved his head to the side, giving the boy more room to work with. Just as Naruto was about the moan again, the tongue returned. It licked from the hickey upwards, all the way to his ear, before it stopped and dipped into his ear.

Sasuke was enjoying himself. His recent actions had caused a shiver to wrack through the boy and his tongue with the other boy's ear was causing numerous moans and shiver that Sasuke had completely forgotten about his hands. He whispered into the boy's ear as his hands dipped below the belt line. Naruto jumped as a husky voice whispered in his ear, and his pants were invaded by alien hands.

"Movie's over for today." And then it was gone. Naruto was in his chair, the hands were gone and his neck was covered with his shirt. The lights turned on, just as the bell rang and Naruto was left stunned as Sasuke left the room without a word. The only indication of what he had been doing to Naruto was the smirk that stayed on his face as he exited the room. Naruto stood, surprised at how steady his legs were. He was definitely going to Kyuubi for this one.

* * *

Naruto characters do not belong to me.

*sigh* I won't even try to come up with an excuse for why this so late....


	13. Chapter 13

Kyuubi paced around his kitchen's island. He wasn't sure how the hell he was supposed to deal with the new "issue", as he had decided to term it. He wanted the information, he _needed_ the information. But hell is he wanted to deal with the man who had it.

The phone rang and Kyuubi jumped. Really, this was getting to far out of hand, Kyuubi thought as he moved toward the kitchen phone. He hadn't even given that prick his number. There was absolutely no reason he should be freaking out over a random phone call.

"Hello?" Kyuubi answered as he placed the phone next to his ear.

"Uzumaki-san?" A voice answered from the other side. Kyuubi stiffened.

"Kyuubi speaking. You may proceed." Kyuubi listened intently as the voice on the other end started listing off information. Idly leaning back into the counter, Kyuubi reached his hand into his back pocket.

"And so, I have reason to believe–"

Startled by the feeling, Kyuubi pulled out the piece of paper, amused to find a business card there.

"Hey?" Kyuubi interrupted, twirling the card in his hand and he turned to face the window in his kitchen.

"Y-Yes, Uzumaki-san? Is something the matter?"

"Actually, I need to make a phone call. I'll call you back later or you can call me again when you have exact information and not just a guess on where he might be." Kyuubi stated before he hung up, already aware of the embarrassed blush that would surely be winding itself along his informer's face.

* * *

Itachi swore loudly as he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. In the doorway, Kisame jumped as he made his way back into the room.

"A-Sorry?" Kisame tried as he continued into the room. He glanced as the receiver, noticing that four other lines were lit up as well. Kisame sighed, resigned to his fate and moved towards the coffee maker. If he was going to go through hell and back, the least his boss could do was share.

"Oh fuck it, Kisame. The damn phone's been going off every five fucking minutes and no one in this damn place seems to know how to answer it. Let alone how to leave me _the fuck alone._" Itachi sighed as the phone rang again.

"Sir, you do know you could just–"

Itachi held his hang up to stop him as he reached for the phone. It stopped just before his hand reached it.

"And this! This ALWAYS fucking happens. Every single time I reach for the damn phone, my fucking secretary picks it up before I can and then–"

"Sir, I've redirected your call to line 2. He says it's important." Came the dignified, yet way too high-pitched voice of the secretary.

Itachi slammed his hands down on the desk, effectively knocking his coffee cup over and spilling the contents into the trash can. Amused, Kisame stood by and watched as his boss and friend proceeded to yell at the phone.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fucking _aware_ that the call is important. I'm the fucking_ president_ of this company. It had _better _be god damn fucking important if you're wasting _my_ time talking about this shit that I don't give a god damn fuck about!"

Kisame walked over to the desk, two coffee cups in hand, as Itachi finished his rant and collapsed back into his seat. Handing the president one of the cups, Kisame idly glanced over at the spilled one and into the trash can.

"You know sir, you really are a lucky fucker." Kisame stated as he looked into the trash can. Not a single drop of spilled coffee was anywhere on the wooden desk. All of it was in the trash.

"And why do you say that, Kisame?" Itachi asked sarcastically as he took a sip of his drink. Kisame pointed into trash can he was still looking at.

"Cause none of my shit ever ends up in a trash can when I spill it. It seems to go everywhere but the god damn trashcan." Kisame laughed as he said it, knowing that if he worked for anyone else such language would get him fired. He glanced up, smiling as his boss smiled back at him.

"Yes, well I guess it's a good thing my shit is so organized isn't it?" Itachi smirked as Kisame dropped into a seat across from the desk.

"You know what you need, 'Tachi?" Kisame stated, showing off his pointy teeth when his boss grimaced at the nickname.

"And what do I need, Kiss-A-Me?" Itachi stated back, smirking as Kisame scowled at his own nickname.

"You need people."

"People?" Itachi asked, raising one delicate eyebrow. Across from him, Kisame nodded his head vigorously as he put his feet up on the edge of the desk.

"Yea. People. You know, people. To do this shit for you." Kisame stated, finally looking over at Itachi to find him glaring back.

"Feet. Off. Now." Itachi stated, pointing at the shoes on his desk. Kisame smiled, apologized and pulled them off.

"Anyway, you know what I mean right. You need people." Kisame nodded his head and the phone rang again. Itachi slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What I need is a fucking psychiatrist. I _must_ be going insane." Itachi stated as he let the phone ring.

"You gonna get that?" Kisame asked, pointing idly at the phone as he placed his empty coffee mug on the desk.

"No. That stupid bitch I call a secretary will get it and then she'll just–"

"Sir, I redirected that call to Line 3. I recommend you take that one. You don't have any other lines open." The secretary's voice cut Itachi off before it clicked out. Kisame suppressed a sigh of relief. Her voice_ had_ always grated on his nerves.

"Better get that." Kisame stated as he picked up both his and his boss' empty coffee mugs and made his way over to the coffee maker. Itachi growled behind him.

"Fine, but I'm putting the fucking bastard on speaker." Itachi stated before he slammed down the LINE 3 and SPEAKER button.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello?"

Kyuubi laughed at the obvious annoyance that made its way across the phone.

"You sound annoyed for a company president. Is this a bad time?" Kyuubi asked jokingly as he reclined back into the counter. He could almost see the smirk making its way across the other's face.

"No, it's just that _some_ people refuse to leave a busy guy like me alone. It's starting to grate on my nerves."

"Unplug the phone you dumbass." Kyuubi stated as he lifted up hand to look at his fingernails. They were getting rather long these days. Kyuubi idly wondered whether he should trim them down again.

"Excuse me?" Through the phone, Kyuubi heard someone laugh in the background. He paused in his evaluation of his nails and looked up.

"Do you have me on _speaker_?"

* * *

Across the room, Kisame dodged a pen, a plastic fork, and an "I heart Arnold" commando teddy bear as Itachi tried to refrain from actually strangling him. He sat down across from the seething man and placed the now full coffee cups down on the desk.

"Yea kid, you are. This is Kisame and by the attitude, I'm guessing you're the one who flattened me with a door?" Kisame joked as he looked over at his boss. He shrugged it off, waving idly in Itachi direction. It would do the man some good to let of steam every now and then.

A snort came from the other end.

"Yea, I guess I am."

"You aren't going to apologize for that either, are you?" Kisame asked, across from him Itachi stiffened.

Ever since their parents death, Kisame had always been the one to evaluate any potential "boyfriends" Itachi might have in mind. And Kisame had never spared Itachi any mercy over it. If Itachi was present during the questioning, Kisame didn't care but often times it had affected the answers received. An honest answer was something Itachi always required, and twisting it because Itachi was present never helped the situation.

"No way in hell." Came the confident, if not arrogant answer and Kisame had to laugh.

"Well then, I'll let you and Tachi have your conversation. I've got some business to take care of." Across from him, Itachi seethed. Kisame just winked at him before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

"So Kisame's your–?" Kyuubi cut off, cursing himself silently for not being able to finish the question. It wasn't like him to get upset by the presence of another being but Itachi had clearly stated –

_Don't think about it Kyu. Don't think about it. It won't do you any good._

Kyuubi shook his head, dispelling the thoughts quickly. Now wasn't the time to have any…issues. He needed answers. Yea, that's it. That's what he needed. Answers.

"Kisame's my bodyguard. Well, actually he's my friend too, but that doesn't really count does it?"

The joking voice did wonders to dispel the rising worry inside Kyuubi. He grimaced, unsure of where the worry was coming from. Words flashed before his eyes and Kyuubi silenced a gasp.

_We could date and I'll share everything I have with you._

Shit. This was _so_ not happening. Not now.

_Everything I have will be yours. We'll be just like lovers, Kyuubi. _

_Just like lovers._

_Lovers._

Kyuubi shook his head wildly, dispelling the thoughts as memories resurfaced from years long past. Images of another man flashed through his mind; the startling green eyes, the blazing red hair. Kyuubi shuddered as his mind delved into the past. Into a past Kyuubi would rather have forgotten.

"Right." Kyuubi answered, desperately trying to ignore that voice in his head. That god awful voice.

"Does he bother you?"

The man was kidding right? There was no way in hell Kyuubi was bothered by some –

_Some man you don't know, that's with your _lover,_ when you aren't? Well, why wouldn't you be bothered? I mean after all, it's not like he's officially _with_ you yet._

Stop it. Kyuubi shuddered, forcing his eyes closed and willing away the voice. It shouldn't be here. It wasn't supposed to be here.

_It _was _you after all. _You_ were the problem. _You_ were issue. You were never there. Never home. And the one time you were, the one time you were there, he was –_

"No." Kyuubi choked the words out, trying to remain in the present as his mind sent him spiraling backwards in time. Images flashed across his mind. The red head pushed up against him, pushing him into the counter, stealing his mouth, his time, his air.

"Shall we discuss dinner now?"

The images changed to find the red head boy above Kyuubi now, tickling him as he pushed him into the bed. Images of him being pinned to ground, to the dresser, to the bed; image after image assaulted his mind. And each time his mouth was ravaged and his body molested by the red head.

Kyuubi slid down the counter to rest on his kitchen floor, still holding the phone in his shaking hand. He idly nodded, and then remembered that Itachi wasn't here. He couldn't see him nodding his head.

"Y-Yea."

Kyuubi remembered. He remembered it all. The words that were whispered between the two of them. The embraces exchanged. The kisses. The moments.

The images faded out again and Kyuubi choked back his tears.

"Alright. How about we meet at 8. My little brother should be home by then and will definitely be able to join us for dinner."

_Yes, I believe dinner was what he, what I, was having when you finally came home. Only it wasn't _that _kind of dinner was it, Kyu? No, I believe it was something much better. Something only _you_ would have interrupted._

"Alright. My little brother though–?" Kyuubi stopped, placing a hand over his mouth to silence the choked sob that escaped him. It wouldn't stop. Just wouldn't leave him alone.

_Ah. Your little brother. Naruto. That's the only reason your still here isn't it. The only reason you haven't killed yourself off. I've always gotten to you Kyuubi. Always. After all, weren't we-_

"He can come too. They'll get along _swimmingly_."

_-Lovers?_

"Swimmingly?" Kyuubi swallowed as the voice faded out again.

"Yes, otherwise there will be some…problems."

"Problems?" Kyuubi sighed as he pricked himself up off the floor. It wouldn't do for his brother to walk in on him like this. After all, wasn't he supposed to be over it by now?

* * *

"Emotional? Physical? What does it matter really?" Itachi asked, hoping to keep the boy talking. He seemed to be having problems earlier. Like something just came across his mind and stole his thoughts away. Itachi had tried to keep the conversation going but he'd never really been one to talk to himself.

"That sounds nice."

There was no doubt about it. The boy sounded exhausted now.

_Like he'd just fought a war._

"Alright. How do you feel about fish?" Itachi asked, smiling as Kisame walked in with a hand full of papers and a cup of coffee. Both ended up on the floor.

"That's fine. So I'll see you at 8?"

"Yes, but give me your cell. I'll text you the address." Itachi grabbed a pen and paper as Kisame came up to his desk with the rumpled stack of papers. Glaring at Itachi, he dropped them roughly on the desk.

"You. Are. Sick." Kisame muttered before he turned and walked hastily out of the room.

"Right. So, your number?" Itachi just laughed as he wrote down the boy's number.

* * *

Outside, Kisame bumped into a fellow office employee, effectively knocking all his papers to the ground. Kisame stopped to help the boy, completely forgetting to close the door to the door behind him.

"Sorry Kabuto." Kisame offered up the man's papers and watched as the boy adjusted his glasses, fixed the papers and glanced everywhere but at him before he made his way back down the hall.

Kisame scuffed; he knew he was scary but really. That was just ridiculous.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice drifted to him from inside the office and Kisame turned to look at him.

"Close the door please." Itachi waved as he gave his own creepy smile that said if he didn't do it immediately Kisame would soon find himself in the graveyard.

Kisame gulped and closed the office doors.

* * *

Next chapter would be dinner...I guess. Or them actually telling their younger brother's about this.

Anyway, Kyuubi's not _entirely_ insane, he's just had some past problem that I will hopefully remember to explain. If I don't, please remind me so that I don't just leave you hanging. I've got a different version up on deviantart but I'm rewriting it and posting it here to make it better and to add some actual ItaKyuu into it. It's completed on deviantart, it's just missing a few explanations for things in the last chapter that I didn't feel like writing...and it doesn't have any Sasunaru lemon. I'm writing it to fill in those gaps so please, if you find any on here, tell me.

_Anyway_, thanks for reading and I hope the double chapters makes up for how long it took to write/rewrite them.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke was bored…..again. He was watching some stupid show about a sponge in the ocean and a fat pink starfish while waiting for his brother to come home. In some distant part of his mind, the fact registered that the stupid sponge was just like Naruto: loud, obnoxious, and always in the way. The door clicked open as Sasuke reached for the remote. Rustling was heard as he made his way to the kitchen, a daily routine for the two brothers.

Itachi walked in just as Sasuke took his seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. His brother pulled out packets of fish from the refrigerator as Sasuke debated how to begin a conversation with him.

"Aniki-" Sasuke started. He was twiddling his thumbs, a habit picked up long ago.

"Talk to me and I'll kill you." Was the short and serious replied from Itachi has he pulled out a long kitchen knife. Sasuke moved his hands off the table and into his lap; just a safety precaution really.

"I need to ask you a question." Sasuke hurried out, he watched as the knife came down extra hard on the head of the fish laid out on the table.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Itachi answered removed the knife from the fish and swinging it towards Sasuke's head.

"About boys." Sasuke squeaked as the knife stopped inches from his nose. Have you ever looked down the blade of a knife that just recently beheaded a fish? No? Ask Sasuke. He'll tell you all about it.

Itachi's eyebrow lifted slightly as he set to skinning the fish. Maybe a conversation with his ever lovable little brother wouldn't be so bad today; after all, he still had to tell him about dinner.

"Finally realized your gay?" Itachi teased, loving how Sasuke seemed to twitch at the idea. He'd never really like to think he was different in that way.

"I guess you could say that. Seriously though, how do you get…guys…to stay over every night?" Sasuke asked, scratching the back of his head and looking the other direction.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all_.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's choice of words.

"Those _guys_ invite themselves over; I simply take advantage. Anyway, what do you need to know?" Sasuke visibly twitched as Itachi threw a fish over his head to land in the sink. A thought crossed Sasuke's mind that Naruto would find the thought of flying fish absolutely hilarious, especially since that was the species of fish that just went flying over his head.

"Right. Um, I just wanted to know how to-" Sasuke fidgeted.

_Since when was talking to him this difficult?_

"Pleasure him?' Itachi cut in. He was definitely going to drive his brother up a wall with this one.

"Yea." Sasuke answered idly. He hadn't really paid attention to the question, but he realized his mistake when Itachi started laughing again. "Wait, what? No! Whatever it is NO!"

"Whatever you want to believe, whatever you want to belive?" Itachi asked, returning to the dinner he was cooking. Sasuke had no choice but to shrug and get a drink from the refrigerator. It would be a long night. "First things first; I invited a man and his little brother over for dinner tonight. You're to be showered, dressed and ready to go. Do not_, under any circumstances,_ get into a fight with his little brother. I will not disrupt another fight between you and my boyfriend's family. Act civilized and you won't have any problems with me or the knife. Understand?"

Sasuke shivered at the thought of having to deal with the damn knife again.

* * *

10 years ago Itachi – 18 Sasuke – 11

"Now, Sasuke. I realize this may be difficult to understand, but I need you to listen ok."

The raven-harried boy looked up from his toys to look at his brother. His brother was sitting on the couch and a slight hand motion was all it took for Sasuke to drop his toys and run to his brother. Itachi picked Sasuke up and placed him on his lap as the little boy looked up expectantly.

"Yes, Aniki?" Sasuke asked his hands grasping the front of Itachi's shirt as the little boy struggled to stay with his brother as the boy moved. Itachi lay down, stretching out along the length of the couch. He brought on hand up to rest behind his head as he watched Sasuke sit up on top of his stomach. He other hand played idly with the younger boy's hair.

'Mother and Father aren't here anymore, right Sasuke?" A nod from the boy told him he was still listening. Sasuke head dropped slightly before he perked up again. He crawled toward Itachi's face, burying his head underneath said boy's chin. Itachi rubbed the back of Sasuke, the only comforting measure that worked for both him and Sasuke. "Well, I have a friend coming over today. He's going to eat dinner with us tonight, and he's bringing his little brother with him as well. I need you to behave." Itachi winced as the boy stiffened under his hand. He already knew what was going to be the response before it came. Sasuke's head popped up, narrowly missing Itachi's chin. Itachi looked calmly in the fearful eyes of his little brother.

"But Anikkii-" Sasuke whined, placing his hands on the collar of Itachi's shirt. Itachi sat up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him into a hug. The younger boy immediately relaxed at the familiar touch.

"I know, Sasuke, I know. I just…..I want you to be able to get along with other people. You're going to have to bear with me on this one, please?" Itachi released the boy and placed him on the floor next to the couch, as he turned to stand up. "Sasuke, I realize that you don't trust anyone because of Mother and Father's assignation, but I swear to you," Itachi took the boy's head in both of his hands, forcing Sasuke to look at him. "I will find the ones that killed Mother and Father, but these are not the people. Understand? I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I intend to keep that promise, but I need your co-operation tonight. Can you behave? For me?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He would deal with the strangers, but that didn't mean he had to like them.

* * *

(3 hours later/ Itachi's pissed and Sasuke and Nakaro are still fighting)

"Give it back! Give it back to me!" Sasuke was currently wrestling with a black-haired boy. Nakaro was the younger brother of Kisame, Itachi's current boyfriend as Sasuke has discovered. The blue skin was still there but the gills weren't, a thing Sasuke was glad of.

"I just wanna look at it!" The younger boy whined from underneath Sasuke. He was currently clutching a piece of paper to his chest, obviously the object of the fight between the two. Itachi stood, pissed as hell, with Kisame laughing beside him. The were watching the boys wrestle. The only thing they knew was Nakaro had something that belonged to Sasuke.

"Who knew Sasuke would be so possessive, eh Itachi." Kisame laughed as he latched onto Itachi's arm for support. Itachi could do nothing but take deep breaths as he closed his eyes. A scream jolted them both from their distractions.

Sasuke was walking over into the corner, clutching a piece of paper to his chest like it was his lifeline. Nakaro sat crying, in the middle of the floor. He was holding his stomach and there were bite marks on his arms. Kisame released Itachi as he moved quickly to his brother's side.

"What, what happened?" Kisame cooed to Nakaro as he rubbed the boy's back, trying to get him to stop crying.

"He –hic- he bit me and –hic- kicked me –hic- all –hic- I –hic- wanted was to –hic- see the –hic picture. Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nakaro broke out into fresh tears as Kisame picked him up. Itachi's eyes narrowed in on the boy hiding the corner.

"Itachi." The seriousness of Kisame's voice instantly got Itachi's attention and he turned to look at him. "Looks like this isn't going to work out. Sorry, but I can't see you anymore. I won't have my little brother hurt by that…..thing. Good bye." Kisame said as he headed for the door. It slammed shut before Itachi could even respond. When the words finally clicked, Itachi's eyes narrowed and his voice grew murderous as he looked at the boy still hiding in the corner.

"Sasuke." The boy froze in the middle of his actions. He stood and turned, the paper still held preciously against his chest as he faced his brother. "Go. Kitchen. Now." Itachi watched coldly as the boy pressed himself against the wall to squeeze past Itachi. When Itachi was sure he had made it to the kitchen, he followed him in.

Itachi picked up a large kitchen knife as he made his way to the refrigerator. He needed something to snack on and apples with caramel sounded really good. Pulling out the apples, he turned to find Sasuke flattening out a picture on the island. He got through one apple before he decided it was safe enough to talk to the boy.

"Sasuke. What, just what is wrong with you?!" Itachi asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Anikii……he took my picture." Was the weak reply Sasuke gave. It was enough to make Itachi snap. He threw the only thing in his hand, the knife. It narrowly missed Sasuke's head as he looked down at the picture, but it didn't miss him entirely. It caught on the necklace around Sasuke's neck and dragged him to wall. Itachi was around the small kitchen island before Sasuke could react to the knife or him. Itachi's hands closed around Sasuke's throat as the boy hung from the necklace; he was practically strangling the boy along with the necklace as he growled out the next question.

"And just WHAT is so important, that you have to start a fight over it?! You couldn't just let him look at it?!" Itachi watched the struggling boy for a while before he released him. Watching him hang from the necklace, Itachi realized that that was also aiding in his suffocation. He removed the knife, letting the boy fall to the ground in a coughing fit. Going back the island, he dunked an apple into the caramel he had set out earlier. He looked at the crying boy on the floor, feeling slightly sorry for overreacting. Sasuke hiccupped a few more times before he managed to gain control of himself. Pushing himself off the floor, Sasuke walked back over to the island and took his seat on the stool there. Looking down at the picture, he sniffled as he pushed it toward Itachi.

"Mother and Father are that important."

Itachi looked at the picture of their once whole family. Their parents were in the back, dressed up for the evening dinner they were going to. Itachi stood in the front, between both of them, with his father's hand on his shoulder and a smile upon his face. Sasuke was even younger then; being held by their mother; he had his arm around her neck and was holding the end of Itachi's ponytail as he smiled playfully. That was the last time he smiled that way, Itachi remembered remorsefully. So this is what the fight had been about. Anything else and Sasuke would have let it go, but his parents…..he would never let that picture go.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't know. I would be mad if someone tried to take my family away too." Itachi apologized as he walked over to Sasuke. His only sign of forgiveness was the arms of weeping boy wrapping around his neck as both remembered the lost members of their family.

* * *

Present day

"Alright. Can I just….observe…the relationship between you and this…guy?" Sasuke asked as he stood from the stool. Looking over to the wall, he looked at the hole the knife had made so many years ago.

"Yea. Whatever, just don't get into any fights with his brother. They'll be here in an hour. Be ready." Itachi called as Sasuke walked out of the kitchen. Sasuke nodded as he prepared himself for the long evening ahead.

* * *

Naruto and Spongebob characters do not belong to me

Sorry for the long delay.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke finished brushing his teeth just as the doorbell rang. Ignoring it, he walked downstairs into the living room, intent on starting up the television. Itachi's voice rang through the house, effectively stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

"Sasuke open the goddamn door or I'll have to answer in what I'm wearing, which is _nothing_."

His ass hanging just above the seat cushion, Sasuke paused to consider the importance of his brain functions. If Itachi walked down the stairs and opened the door butt naked, he was sure it would fry all brain functions…permanently. Straightening up, he walked to door, calling back up to his brother.

"No one wants to see your stupid naked ass. Just get your damn pants on before you come down."

The deep chuckle resonating through the halls allowed Sasuke a small smile before he pulled open the doors.

"Hello, how may I -"

"YOU!"

Sasuke paused, eyes wide open at the two figures on his porch. One he had hoped to avoid for the rest of the evening and the other a compete stranger.

"Naurto, shut yer goddamn mouth. Stop being rude." The redhead figure behind the blonde shoved him forward, pitching the boy forward into Sasuke's arms.

"Bonding already?" Came the deeply amused voice from behind him. Sasuke unceremoniously dropped the blonde.

"No." And with that, he turned and stalked back into the house.

~*~*~*~At the Dinner Table~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sasuke, could you -"

"No." This was the fifth time the blonde had asked for something completely random from the other side of the table. It wasn't like Sasuke could reach it even if he _wanted_ to, which he didn't. The blonde was sitting directly beside him, Itachi and his redhead sitting across from them. It was just physically _impossible_ for Sasuke to reach whatever the blonde wanted, when it was probably on _his_ side to begin with.

"But -"

"No." Sasuke felt that maintaining his calm composure was the only way to remain sane around the blonde.

"_Pllllleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee_."

Because he was obviously going to lose otherwise.

"Sasuke, would you just give him the butter." The redhead, Kyuubi if Sasuke remembered correctly, said as he gestured to the butter. Sasuke's eye visibly twitched.

"I can't even reach it."

"You could if you tried. All you have to do is –"

"Lean towards you, practically put my head in your lap, and stretch until my arm is dislocated? No thank you." Sasuke stated, his voice dropping an octave as the blonde turned those stupid "puppy eyes" on him. The butter was on his goddamn side for Pete's sake.

"But -"

And Sasuke officially hated Pete.

"No buts." Sasuke said, adding in a tone of finality that could only have belonged to a Uchiha.

"If you don't have a butt, Sasuke, it makes it really hard to fuck." Itachi clean voice broke through the rising tension in Sasuke as his head practically collapsed into his hands. Only the thought of Itachi castrating him for it later saved him from actually doing it.

"Why would you need a butt to fuck?" Came Naruto's innocent reply. Sasuke's head flew up.

"Don't -"

"You need a butt for several reasons, Naruto. One, you have to have a butt in order to be fucked by someone else. And two, you need a butt in order to use the muscles in the butt, to fuck someone else. Therefore, if you don't have a butt, you can't fuck." Itachi stated it like it was the simplest, most widely, known fact in the world. That you need butt or you can't be fucked.

And Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

Stupid blondes.

"So Kyuubi," Sasuke tried for a decent conversation, "how'd you meet my brother?"

The redhead paused, taking a rather large bite out of the fish before swallowing. A tick was starting to make itself known in Sasuke's eye when the redhead finally spoke up, the smooth voice making itself easily heard though Kyuubi was barely speaking above a whisper.

"I came to your brother to….discuss….business. He asked me to dinner as a way of getting private conversations where other people aren't listening in." Kyuubi looked directly at Itachi at the last part and Sasuke had to wonder if that was the real reason behind the redhead's being here.

"And what about you, little brother? You and Naruto obviously know each other, but from where?" Itachi's voice broke through Sasuke's stare and drew his attention away from the redhead. If he read into it right, it almost looked like Itachi wanted him to stay away from the redhead. But why would that be if he were only here for business?

"We meet at school." Sasuke answered, looking directly at his brother to avoid any "incidents" with sharp utensils, namely the knife that Itachi seemed to like so much.

"School?" Both Itachi and Kyuubi asked at the same time. Beside him, Sasuke could almost feel the blonde blushing.

"Yes. School. He's in my class." Sasuke answered, quirking an eyebrow as to why it would matter. Itachi didn't let it go.

"School is where the best sex happens." Itachi stated, smirking evilly as both his redhead and the brother blushed. Sasuke simply stared.

"W-What?!" Naruto asked, trying desperately to hide his blush. This guy couldn't be as bad as –

"School is where the best sex happens. The thrill of anyone walking in on you, stopping just before you're able to climax just because the other guy's too embarrassed to be caught, and oh! The best part is when it's all instigated because of detention. Then you have to sit in the classroom the next day, thinking about what you did the night before on the vary desk in front of yours. Oh it's enough to make anyone hard." Sasuke balked, almost choking on his fish as he stared Itachi down. There was his proof.

This was certainly _not_ a business transaction. If it was, Itachi would never have let his inner pervert out.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" Sasuke asked with all the subtleness of a dying cat. Itachi stared him down and the redhead, _the redhead_, had the gale to glare at him.

"What's it to ya?" If Sasuke hadn't grown up with Itachi as his brother, he would have cowered and run crying for the hills. As it was, he simply looked at the redhead and blinked.

"Just wanted to know. That way when I hear you screaming in the middle of the night, I know it's not because Itachi is committing murder on a random stranger in the house."

"M-Murder? S-Screaming?!" Naruto squeaked beside Sasuke. There was no way that was true.

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, completely stumped as to how he could be this stupid.

"Usually when you attempt to murder something, it'll start screaming before you ever get really close to it." Sasuke stated, dragging out the sentence in hopes that the blonde would just shut up before his brother really started showing his colors.

"Unless you're a ninja! Then they wouldn't know you where trying to murder them until it was too late!" Naruto shot back, his hand swinging out to point a finger in Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in on the finger in his face. Apparently the blonde couldn't take a hint either.

"Naruto, I hate to be the one to inform you but there is no such thing as a ninja. They do not exist." Itachi stated, finishing off the last of his fish.

"I have a feeling that the same is going to be true for your finger if you do not remove it." Kyuubi said, smirking across the table as Naruto snatched his finger back.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke as he held his hand protectively against his chest.

"Actually, he would and has." Itachi stated, standing up and collecting the empty plates around the table. Kyuubi stood up, grabbing the dishes as Sasuke and Naruto grabbed the cups.

"You've bitten someone's finger off?" Naruto asked, staring incredulously at Sasuke as the boy placed his and Itachi's drinks on the counter for refills.

"Bitten someone. Not their finger. I don't like shit in my mouth." Sasuke said, amazed he was even having this conversation.

"So don't ever ask for a blowjob, Naruto." Itachi's voice drifted in from their dining room table just before Itachi himself appeared, balancing the remains of their dinner on his arms. Kyuubi quickly helped him unload, glancing over at Naruto before plopping everything into the sink.

"Naruto, close your mouth before you catch a bug."

There was an audible click as Naruto's mouth closed in record time. Sasuke placed the refilled glasses on the island in the center of the kitchen and sat down upon a stool, pulling Naruto down beside him. While Itachi loaded up the dishwasher, Sasuke interrogated Kyuubi.

"So you two are dating, right? You never actually answered that question."

"Fine, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?" Kyuubi smirked, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. He took it without hesitation.

"Are you or are you not dating my brother?"

"Yes, I am. Are you or are you not, in any way, attracted to my brother?" Kyuubi's smirked grew as Sasuke's body visibly locked up and Naruto was torn between yelling at his brother and seeing if he was all right.

"Skip that one." Itachi said, joining everyone at the small table. Kyuubi looked over, glaring at Itachi for daring to tell him what to do.

"And why should I do that?" Kyuubi drawled out, loving the way that Sasuke was still frozen. Itachi leaned over, placing his mouth against Kyuubi's shell and watching Kyuubi himself tense up.

"Because if you force him to answer, you ruin any chance Naruto has a catching him." Itachi leaned back enough to see Kyuubi face heat up before the boy turned and stared at the table. "Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto into the living room and set up a movie. We'll join you in a little bit." Itachi hand, which had previously been resting his own lap, found its way to Kyuubi's leg and forcibly kept him on the stool.

Both watched as Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and lead him from the room. When Itachi presumed them a safe distance from the room, he turned to Kyuubi, all traces of the previous smirk gone.

"So what exactly did you want to know? Think quickly because I'm only answering one question tonight."

* * *

So for the long wait. Dinner's over but the night isn't, so I'll try to post the next chapter before I move onto any more chapter for the other stories.

For whoever asked for my deviantart account, I will post it with the next chapter. YES, this story is complete on deviantart. However, it is almost entirely plotless until the last few chapters and even then nothing is really explain. There is not really an ItaKyuu except for an apparence every now and then. The reason the updates for this version are so slow is because I have to go through and revise each chapter, check it to make sure it matches with later chapters as well as adding in some actual relationship development. All of which is seriously lacking in the other version. If you still want the link, let me know and I'll post it. Otherwise, just hang tight, I promise this one will get done and it'll be much better than the deviantart version.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome and loved.

THXU to the readers,

Vixen


	16. Chapter 16

~*~*~*~ The Living Room ~*~*~*~*

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as the blonde started rummaging through the nearby shelves beside the T.V.

"Looking for a game."

"Why?" Sasuke dragged out the world, still not liking the way Naruto was looking through everything. _He might just find something he shouldn't…_

"Because I don't want to watch a movie." The blonde turned around, keeping his eyes on the floor as he turned to the brunette. "I hate scary movies and that's all you have." Naruto gestured in the general direction of the stack of movies.

"My brother loves them…" Sasuke said, taking pity on the boy and moving toward the game shelf.

"Well…um…" Naruto stared as Sasuke walked up beside him and bent down to retrieve something from the shelf. As he reached toward the back, pushing his arm further in to get whatever he was after, Naruto stared at the expanse of white skin that revealed itself under Sasuke's shirt as it rode up.

"Got it!" The triumphant little remark left Naruto smiling as Sasuke pulled a large box from the back of the shelf. "Atmosphere" was written in big letters across the top. Naruto looked wearily at it as Sasuke turned to him and straightened up, holding the box out to the blonde.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, taking the box from the boy as he turned to the T.V. and started messing with the remotes.

"It's the game we're going to play. It's a DVD driven game, meaning technically, I'll have to 'set up a movie' to play it and you won't be watching something nearly so frightening as any of his movies." Sasuke stated, placing the remotes down upon the coffee table that was settled neatly within arms reach of the two large couches and the love seat. Taking the game, he set it down upon the table and removed the top. "Here, set up the board while I get the DVD in."

Naruto set about his task, loving the nice view that the couch offered him as Sasuke bent down in front of the DVD player. He smiled to himself; this could definitely work in his favor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Questions? Um…." Kyuubi looked off, not really sure how to go about the most important question he had.

"It won't take long for Sasuke to set up the movie. Hurry up Kyuubi or the pretense that we're finishing up here will quickly disappear." Itachi stated, standing up and taking the glasses with him. He refilled them at the counter as the silence droned on. "Kyuubi-"

"Why where you involved?" The voice was monotone and Itachi turned to find Kyuubi staring back at him with the same hard expression he'd had the first day he'd met the boy.

"Clarify." Itachi wasted no time on manners. There was business to be completed and information to be swapped; this was not the time for flirting. Despite the fact that that look definitely turned him on. _Focus Itachi._

"What _exactly_ enticed your father to get involved?" Itachi started, finding it hard to keep from blinking repeatedly. _What?_

"I was under the impression that it was _my_ father that dragged yours into a mess that we ourselves created." Itachi kept it short and simple, not liking that fact that he had to admit to a mistake.

"That's not the point." A hand came up and waved idly to side as if it didn't really matter whose fault it was. "The question is why my father was ever involved to begin with. So?"

Itachi let his body freeze over and assumed the emotionless stance that had scared so many before. This was not a question he could answer easily.

~*~*~*~ The Living Room ~*~*~*~*

"What do you think their doing in there?" Naruto asked, glancing over his shoulder at the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"You probably don't want to know." Sasuke was still focused on the screen, trying to set up the game. Naruto huffed, turning around to face forward as Sasuke continued to ignore him.

"You know…Kyuubi's not really into hooking up with people he just met."

"Your point?"

"Well…I think your brother must have done something to him to get him over here. There's no way my brother would just agree to go out with a guy that he just met this morning." Naruto shrugged, giving up on ever understand his brother. Every time he thought he had the boy figured out, he pulled some shit that left Naruto puzzled and shouting 'WTF?'

"So…you think Itachi blackmailed your brother into dating him?" Naruto watched as Sasuke shook his head, mumbling to himself as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" The reflex was natural, years of grasping onto shirts as people tried to leave him behind. Sasuke turned, staring back at Naruto as he slowly retracted his hand from the back of the boy's shirt.

"I was going to check on our brothers." A stupid little smirk left Naruto irritated and breathless at the same time. "Unless, you'd rather me stay here with you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Listen closely Kyuubi. Everything I'm about to tell you is strictly classified. The _only_ other person who knows the truth behind the Uchiha murder is Kisame, and that's was strictly on a need-to-know basis. If I find _any_ of this information anywhere but we're I tell you to put it, I will hunt you down." Itachi placed his hands upon the island table, coming within inches of Kyuubi's face. "And I _will_ kill you."

When he got the nod he was looking for, he continued, stepping back into his stance against the counter. His legs crossed before him and the ice cold drink moved restlessly between his hands.

"There was a man…Orochimaru. He took up a position in Financial Management when my father first started up his company. Years of working under my father…_years_, and my father never even knew." Itachi looked off into the distance, not really seeing the kitchen anymore. "I was just a kid, walking around the office doing menial labor. Just little things that my father let me do to feel like I was important. Sasuke stayed home with mom, still too young to actually do anything. I was….ten, I believe; Sasuke….three. My father gave me a stack of papers to deliver to the man, a list of recent deals that looked like they had gone wrong. Father wanted the deals cancelled, especially if we were losing money over them." Itachi paused, looking back to Kyuubi in a failed attempt to keep himself grounded in the present.

"Profit- maximization; makes sense to drop what's losing money."

"Right. Well, I walked into the Financial Management floor looking for Orochimaru and they pointed me in the direction of his office. I only remember snippets of that day but I remember clearly what I found. After about an hour of searching, I finally found the office doors and peeked in. Orochimaru was on the phone. I waited until he was finished, only vaguely recognizing what he was talking about. I delivered the papers and returned to Father, who asked me what had taken me so long." Itachi saw himself suddenly, standing before his father as recited the conversation. "I told him about the conversation that Orochimaru had been having. At the time, the only thing I knew was that Orochimaru was sharing information. It would be until I finished college that I would understand _exactly_ what he'd been telling."

"Which was?" Kyuubi voiced interjected, cutting through the memories and drawing Itachi back into the present.

"Orochimaru had been selling the company's financial information to our competitors. Everything went though him first, and by doing so, it allowed him to share company deals and weaknesses with outsiders. My Father hadn't thought that Orochimaru would betray him like that. They were old friends, and Father made a point of paying everyone well in order to keep them happy."

"So why did he do it?"

"We don't know. My Father started listening in on the conversations that Orochimaru was having and when he had significant evidence of his betrayal, he brought the case before the Akatsuki."

"Aka-whata?"

"The Akatsuki, the Board of Directors for the Uchiha corporation. My Father presented his case before the Akatsuki, informing them that he intended to fire Orochimaru from the company and remove him permanently from Board. Orochimaru was not happy about it."

"I'm sure."

"The Board agreed with his decision, not that they could really disagree if they wanted too. Orochimaru was fired and exiled from the Board. The only problem was that he took all of the company's financial stats with him. Reviewing the incident and speaking with the Akatsuki, I found that Orochimaru had taken the most important information from the Financial sector of the company and run with it. He sold it to our competitors, but my Father was ahead of him. By the time Orochimaru got his information together in order to sell it, my Father had bought out the other companies, leaving Orochimaru jobless and without a means of making money."

"So he plotted the assassination of your father?"

"He plotted the assassination of my entire family, figuring that if he killed every Uchiha then the company would be passed to him. He assumed the Board would cave under threats to their own families. My Father discovered the assassination attempt upon his family and hired your father, Minato Uzumaki, to thwart it and kill Orochimaru. As my Father's old friend and currently a skilled assassin, my Father was willing to pay him whatever amount he offered."

"So how did my father end up dead?" Kyuubi asked, looking skeptically at Itachi.

~*~*~*~ The Living Room ~*~*~*~*

"I would prefer you stay here. They'll come eventually, right?" Naruto asked, looking curiously up at Sasuke as the boy looked back at him. Sasuke retook his seat, looking uncomfortably down at the table.

"Why do you do this to me?" The question caught Naruto off guard and he had to ask for Sasuke to repeat the question before he actually heard it.

"Do what?"

The mumbled reply threw Naruto off completely, forcing him into silence.

"Mess with me till I can't think straight enough to deny you anything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was one of my father's conditions. He insisted that he work closely Minato, to ensure that Orochimaru ended up dead, but that neither of our families were actually connected to the murder. According to Akatsuki records, they spend about three months together, planning the murder of this man. They were always together; I remember your father even spending the night once." Itachi almost smiled at the memory.

"I think I remember that night, I kept pestering Iruka to tell me where Dad was." Kyuubi looked off into the distance, a smile growing on his face.

"Iruka?"

"He was our new housekeeper. In fact," Kyuubi stood up suddenly, his eyebrows coming together as he made the connection. "Iruka started taking care of us about the time my father started working for yours."

"Umino right? Iruka Umino?"

"Yeah…" Kyuubi looked over at Itachi, nodding his head slowly.

"Iruka Umino was also a trained assassin. He had worked closely with my father in previous cases. My father must have given his name to Minato-"

"Who then took it and hired the man to be our bodyguard, under the pretense of a babysitter." Kyuubi finished, collapsing back down into his seat. If he remembered correctly, their guardian was at the college that Naruto currently attended…under the pretense of a teacher.

~*~*~*~ The Living Room ~*~*~*~*

"Wait, YOU can't think straight! Every time you move, my thought process goes out the window." Naruto exclaimed, standing up rapidly and almost knocking Sasuke off the couch.

"You _have_ a though process?" Sasuke joked, watching the blonde slowly turn to him.

"You little – of course I have a thought process." And Naruto pounced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, so the night of the my father's murder. What happened?" Kyuubi asked as Itachi came to join him at the table, no longer having the energy to stand up.

"This is strictly from what I've learned. I'm not entirely sure all of its right but a lot of it is backed up by substantial evidence. Some parts are only memory." Itachi clarified. "Your father was staying over that night it happened, Orochimaru was supposed to be taken out the following day. Kisame had come over to play and Father suggested that we all go down to the park. We left but…we didn't go to the park. Kisame said he had found someplace better, someplace that no one could ever find without our help. Even back then he was my best friend." Itachi sighed, remembering the one time they'd tried to be something more and it hadn't worked. "We took Sasuke with us and went to this underground thing that Kisame had made. We pretty much spent the night there."

"And our fathers?" Kyuubi quit trying to direct it towards his own father, he could see their paths were woven much deeper than him alone.

"From the information gathered, after we left your mother came over to visits. It was supposed to be a party of sorts before the big night. Around midnight, our mothers went into the kitchen to make dessert and fix breakfast for us when we returned."

"Your mother had no problem with you staying out all night?"

"No. We'd done it before and she figured that since we were both with Kisame we'd just go to his house anyway. There were many times when we hadn't come home and she's freaked out just to find that we'd spent the night at his house. Eventually, she learned to assume that's where we went since we acted like blood brothers anyway." Itachi shrugged, not seeing the problem with his mother's thinking.

"And Sasuke?"

"We always protected him and he followed us everywhere. Kisame just sort of…implanted himself into the family."

"So our mothers were in the kitchen…" Kyuubi prompted; this was the first he heard of what had actually occurred that night.

~*~*~*~ The Living Room ~*~*~*~*

"Stop. STOP! Oh god, please stop! It hurts! It hurts!" Sasuke begged, trying to stop the flow of tears as his stomach continued to convulse.

"Of course it's going to hurt. I've been doing it for like ten minutes now." Naruto smirked down as Sasuke continued to thrash underneath him. He had the boy pinned, he was finally on top.

"Well stop….please. Oh god…_stop._" Sasuke begged, trying to grab the boy's fingers as they probed higher.

"I'll stop if you don't insult me for the rest of the night." Naruto offered, pausing in his ministrations. He rather liked having the upper hand.

"Fine, fine. Just stop. Please just stop." Sasuke looked up at the boy, not caring at all that his pride was quickly flying out the window.

"Good." Naruto said, smiling as his pulled his fingers back. Who knew Sasuke would be so ticklish. He stood up, offering his hand out to the boy as Sasuke curled into a little ball, holding his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. When he saw he wasn't moving he placed both hands on his hips, looking around the room. "Damn, they _are_ taking a long time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They were in the kitchen when the attack happened. Orochimaru and several of his followers came through the kitchen windows, killing our mothers first. When our fathers' rushed into the room, they were instantly attacked. They put up a fight, obviously…but they didn't win. The rest of the rooms were searched by they couldn't find us. Apparently, they had also gone to your house to kill you and Naruto but you were gone as well." Itachi looked up, curious at to how _they_ had escaped their deaths.

"Iruka had taken us all out to see a movie. He couldn't stand the whining." Kyuubi smirked, still remember him and Naruto ganging up on the poor old man….that just happened to be a trained assassin.

"Alright, so we know _how_ our parents died, we know _why _they died, and know _who_ killed them. I believe that's enough for one night. Come on, we've taken far too long as it is." Itachi held his hand out to the redhead, silently delighting when he took it without question.

They walked into the living, finding Naruto pulling Sasuke to his feet as the brunette turned to look at the both of them.

"Took you long enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so I'm finally out of school and will have all summer to work on these stories. This one took a while cause I had to come up with the entire _background_ story to this and I had to do something that would still fit in with the rest of the story. I don't know entirely what the next chapter will be or to what story it will be posted so please bear with. Reviews are always welcome. =]

Thx so much,

Vixen


	17. Chapter 17

"Would you look at that…." Kyuubi trailed off, looking over at the love seat. Naruto was propped up against Sasuke's legs, his head resting in the boy's lap as he slept. Sasuke himself was bent at an awkward angle, allowing his hands to curl and form a pillow for his head on the armrest without moving Naruto.

"I told you if you stalled long enough one of them would fall asleep." Itachi murmured from his position behind the redhead. He was stretched horizontally across the couch while Kyuubi sat upon the floor, one leg stretched out beneath the coffee table with his other knee pulled up to his chest.

"I never figured Naruto would actually do it. Hell, the boy can't stay still for more than five seconds." Kyuubi whispered back, tilting his head to look at Itachi over his shoulder.

"I swear that kid's got ADD." Itachi stated offhandly as he pushed himself up. Kyuubi snickered as he stood up, arching his back as he stretched. He sighed as he heard his back pop; he turned to find Itachi standing beside him, grinning evilly in the boys' direction.

"What are you planning and can I be apart of it?" Kyuubi asked, taping Itachi on the shoulder to get his attention. The raven turned, threading his arms around Kyuubi waist as he pulled him closer.

"You can be apart of it on one condition." Itachi murmured into the redhead's ear. He mentally delighted in the shiver he felt run through the boy. Maybe if he played his cards right….

"What condition?" Kyuubi asked, his hands' locking onto the raven's in an attempt to keep his hands from wandering any lower. He was supposed to play the part of the lover, that didn't mean he had to give free reign over his body.

"You stay the night."

~*~*~*~ The Kitchen ~*~*~*~*

"Would you like some ice cream?" Itachi asked as he pulled the vanilla carton out of the freezer. Sasuke wasn't a big fan of chocolate.

"Sure." Kyuubi shrugged, standing up to grab bowls from one of the cabinets when he realized he didn't know which one they were in.

"Second on the right, above the sink." Itachi called as he placed the carton on the island and move to get a spoon. "We only have vanilla; do you want hot fudge or something on it?"

"Hell yes." Kyuubi laughed as he placed the bowls on the counter and watched as Itachi pulled the fudge from the counter and handed it to him. In only a few moments, he had it heated up and pouring over the recently dished out ice cream. Settling himself down on one of the island stools, Kyuubi almost purred as the fudge and ice cream melted in his mouth.

"Can I ask you a question?"

It came out of nowhere and Kyuubi jumped as he realized Itachi was sitting next to him. Why the hell hadn't he noticed?

"Depends on the question." Kyuubi looked over at the raven, taking in the way he swirled the spoon around his mouth as he tried to remove the remains of the fudge from his spoon before pulling it out.

"Your past." He couldn't help but blink; _no one _asked about his past. His usual 'fuck off' demeanor and 'I'm going to kill you' look had the tendencies to turn people off of him.

_All except one_.

Kyuubi almost groaned as that stupid voice returned and he struggled to keep his breathing even.

"What about it?"

"I want to know what happened. Why at the office you sounded like you were being attacked by something. Why, at some point you sounded exhausted? Despite the fact that you'd only been talking to me for a max of like five minutes. And you _weren't_ exhausted when we started. I want to know what happened. What caused it, what –"

"I'm messed up okay! I had a bad experience with a past-a past–" Kyuubi paused from his outburst, taking the time to breathe before continuing. "A past lover. I walked in on him with somebody else the day after I finally broke down and said I loved him. He still-it still- haunts me. Okay? I'm broken, messed up. So can we stop pretending this is going anywhere, cause it's not. It wont'." He collapsed, placing his head on the table and pushing the ice cream out the way. He couldn't believe he'd just broken apart like that! All those times when people asked and he'd effectively told them off! All those times and here he was, breaking down at the first question.

"But it is." Came the reply after what seemed like ages. Kyuubi lifted his head, taking in the look on Itachi's face. It was serious, like everything he'd just said meant everything in the world to the raven. Kyuubi scoffed. "It's going places because you just told me something I'm sure you've kept from everyone else."

Kyuubi looked up again, not even remembering putting his head back down. "So?"

"It means where getting there. Come on. Let's go to bed." Itachi reached out, hooking Kyuubi around the waist as he pulled him off the stool. The redhead stumbled but kept with him.

"Getting where? And I am _not_ sleeping with you." Kyuubi pushed off from the raven, trying to find his balance as he was pulled along. Itachi was having none of it.

"To where we can trust each other. You _are_ going to sleep in the same bed with me, so technically, you're sleeping with me." They were at the stairs now, and despite Kyuubi best attempts to walk on his own, he wasn't succeeding. Not with Itachi's leg hanging out precisely where he wanted to place his foot anyway.

"But–"

"But nothing. Our brothers are already asleep, so we might as well just follow in their footsteps."

"But not their _exact_ footsteps right?" Kyuubi asked, trying to ensure he wasn't going to end up in the same position as his poor brother. Despite the fact that it _was_ Kyuubi who placed him there.

"Not unless you want to." Itachi stated, pulling the redhead along before he suddenly released him. Kyuubi fell, reaching out to wrap his arms around Itachi before he landed on the floor. The raven simply wound his arms around Kyuubi's waist and pulled him through the door they had stopped before.

Kyuubi released him, looking around the room like a trapped animal. He took in the dresser against the far wall, snuggled in beside an armoire that lay open, displaying the computer and sound system to the rest of the room. The closet door was to the left with the bed lying parallel against the opposite wall, the window open above it.

"Feel free to move, you're blocking the doorway." Itachi joked, nudging the redhead in the direction of the bed. Kyuubi scoffed and moved, but only going to so far as to sit on the edge of the bed. Personally, he was too wound up for Itachi's tastes.

He reached up and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, trying to gauge Kyuubi's reactions at the same time. The redhead watched, but didn't blink. Slipping the shirt off his shoulders, the red eyes followed as the shirt pooled at Itachi feet before snapping up to the raven's face. He smirked and moved to the dresser, pulling out silk pajama bottoms before he moved over to the bathroom. He noted the Kyuubi followed his every movement, up until he closed the bathroom door gently behind him.

Kyuubi stared at the bathroom door, unable to get his body to move. He was frozen on the edge of the bed, replaying past events in his head and trying to understand why Itachi hadn't pinned him against the bed and kissed the living daylight out of him. Not that he wanted him to or anything. He was just wondering.

Finally unlocking his body from the tense position, he moved off the bed, walking to the bathroom door where he quietly knocked. There was a short pause and then the door cracked open the slightest bit and Kyuubi watched as one of Itachi's eyes came to rest on him.

"Yes?"

Kyuubi gulped, trying to remind himself that they were only sleeping _next_ to each other.

"Um…I was wondering where I might find…" The redhead paused, trying to keep the blush that he could feel coming on, from getting any more apparent.

"The dresser, top drawer on the left. You can change in there, I wait here until you finish." And with that, the door closed, leaving Kyuubi to wander back to the dresser. The drawer was filled with silk pajama bottoms just like the ones Itachi had walked into the bathroom with. Kyuubi picked a dark red color and slipped into them as quickly as possible, trying not to think about the fact that he was disrobing in another man's bedroom.

Walking over to the bed, Kyuubi quickly slipped under the covers, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible before he called out to Itachi. He was completely unaware as Itachi walked through the room in nothing but his dark blue pajama bottoms. He didn't notice the way the muscles flexed as the raven reached up and pulled his ponytail out. He didn't watch as the impossibly straight black hair fell back against the pale back as Itachi made his way to the dresser. And Kyuubi didn't spend the next five minutes staring as Itachi brushed his hair out.

Nope he didn't.

That was why he _didn't_ jump when Itachi turned to him and called his name. He didn't stutter a response like a school girl caught staring at her crush. And he totally didn't blush when Itachi's eyes raked over his naked chest.

No sir, he did not.

He did however squeak when Itachi slipped into his side of the bed after turning off the light. And as he laid down beside the raven, he told himself he wasn't disappointed when Itachi did nothing more than sling his arm over Kyuubi's waist before promptly falling asleep.

Nope, he definitely _wasn't_ pouting right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke licked inside the small of his bellybutton. He couldn't help. Why pass up a chance like this? Especially when it's handed to you. Sasuke looked up and catching Naruto's flushed face, he pulled the small boy closer than he already was. Placing lips upon lips, Sasuke kissed Naruto. instigating a dominance match between the two, though it had been won long ago. Naruto gave in, preferring to deepening the kiss and give Sasuke control….not that he didn't have it already. Sasuke delved his tongue inside the hot cavern, smirking into the kiss as Naruto moaned rather loudly. Liking the sound of that moan, Sasuke determined to hear it many more time through the night as he thrust his tongue in and out of Naruto's mouth matching it with his hips movement against the boy underneath him.

"Mmmmm…..Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar calling of his name. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stretched. Feeling an uncomfortable warmth around his middle, he looked down curious as to its origin. Sasuke froze as he realized the source of warmth came from a half-naked boy wrapped around his middle.

Naruto nuzzled his face even further into Sasuke's stomach as the boy tried to understand the current situation. _Come on! Why couldn't this last longer?_ He tried to pretend it was part of his sleep movements as he slipped his legs between the raven's. Hell, make use of it while you can.

Sasuke stiffened as he felt another leg slip between his. Damn Naruto and his sleeping habits. He wasn't a damn teddy bear. He stretched again, this time ensuring that his knee connected with a certain part of the other boy's anatomy, effectively waking him as the boy doubled over in pain.

"Ugh…Sasuke. What the hell was that for?" Naruto groaned out in mock innocence. Ok, so he had moved his leg and nuzzled a little too much for the boy's liking, but really….was hitting below the belt absolutely necessary?

"I'm not your damn teddy bear." Sasuke growled out as he exited the bed, leaving the boy alone on the bed. Standing up, Sasuke realized something was seriously amiss with his wardrobe. "What the hell? Where is my shirt?" Sasuke did stop to give Itachi credit though; at least he had his pants on this time.

Naruto froze in the middle of comforting himself. Not only was Sasuke not mad for him moving in between his legs, he was shirtless. SCORE! Naruto's head shot up and his eyes immediately found the muscular back of his dreams. Sitting up, Naruto scratched his head awkwardly as he realized he was in Sasuke's room, in Sasuke's bed, and Sasuke was shirtless. _What the hell…_

"Damn! Kyuubi must have done this…." Naruto mused as Sasuke pulled a change of clothes out of his drawers.

"Itachi too. Damn sadists." Sasuke called as he moved his things into the bathroom. Naruto suddenly realized that he was missing his shirt as well and looking over at the clock noticed it was about noon.

Jumping up faster than he should have, Naruto stumbled forward as his knees gave out under him. An arm closed around his waist as Naruto was pulled up and set on the edge of the bed. Looking up, Naruto almost wanted to smack the damn smirk off his face before he realized just how close that wonderfully naked and muscular chest was. A blush to match a tomato instantly appeared and seemed to travel down his entire body at the close proximity of the boy. He stood up, this time wary of the weakness of his legs as he made his way to door.

Sasuke waited till he had the door open, before walking over slamming his hand against it to shut it. He moved his hand around the boy's neck bringing him back into his own bare chest as he whispered in the boy's ear.

"And where do you think you're going, dobe?" Sasuke asked, an unknown anger sparking somewhere inside him. He was still trying to shake the feeling of being comfortable with a boy out his head, but somehow he wasn't succeeding in that area.

"To school, teme, now let me go. I have to get Kyuubi to drive me back home." Naruto answered angrily, despite the fact that his body instantly relaxed against the taller boy's. Sasuke chuckled, almost in relief for an unspoken answer. Naruto spun around within his loosening embrace and placed warm hands upon his chest as he pushed himself back far enough to look up at the laughing man. "And just what is so damn funny, teme? W-What the hell? Sasuke….what are you doing?

Sasuke had taken the initiative to place his head on the boy's shoulder. He dug his head further into the joint between the neck and shoulder, allowing his hold to tighten on the smaller boy and bring him closer. The fact that both had no shirt was very prominent in Naruto's mind as he adjusted himself to fit comfortably with the hold.

"I'm laughing at your stupidity, dobe. It's Saturday….there is no school." Naruto froze as the realization came to mind.

"Oh. Well, then….let go of me you perv." Naruto chided as he unwilling pulled away. Couldn't let Sasuke get too comfortable, not with that damn dream he just had. Something sparked with Sasuke at the comment and he let the boy's warmth go, all too quickly in some part of his mind.

"I'm not a pervert!" Sasuke answered back, locking the door to his room as he passed the boy. Making his way over to the bathroom, he looked back to see Naruto staring at the door with a questioning look. "Leave it locked. It's not really safe." When the questioning look persisted, Sasuke sighed and started to explain. "Itachi has this weird tendency to attack anything he doesn't recognize. Considering this about the time _he_ wakes up, he doesn't really recognize anything for a good half hour or so. Kinda like when you walk around half asleep. You're up and moving, just not really functioning. As such, he has this tendency to walk into rooms. I've found it's safer if I look the door. Itachi's never really figured out how to open locked doors when he's half asleep." Sasuke stated, resuming his walk towards the bathroom. He made it two steps before Naruto caught his arm and yanked him back.

"So he wanders through the house and attacks random people?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow rising as he looked at Sasuke.

"No, he attacks people he doesn't recognize. Just because _everyone_ fits into that list when he's just woken up doesn't mean he's attacking random people. It's a self-defense thing." Sasuke stated, yanking his arm free. "Or so he claims."

"Your brother has issues."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke replied as he finally managed to reach his bathroom. "Just wait until he knocks on the door; that usually means he's awake." He was just about to close the door when a foot promptly shoved its way in, effectively stopping the door from closing.

"What about my brother?" Naruto asked, all playing gone from earlier. Sasuke tentatively pulled the door back open.

"Your brother should be fine. If he slept with Itachi last night, he'll be fine. Itachi only attacks things _outside_ his bedroom. Namely me when I'm not paying attention." Sasuke looked off to side, remembering something Naruto didn't know about. He looked up to find Naruto still looking at him in that weird way that made his heart flutter so he promptly shoved the idiot backwards before slamming the door shut. "Now move unless you want to come in here and shower with me!"

Naruto was staring at the door, frozen in place as shock got the better of him. The dream came back full force; images of a wet sweaty Sasuke bombarded Naruto's mind as he slowly made his way back to the bed. When he finally managed to sit down, the invitation Sasuke had given him finally clicked in and his imagination went wild. The Sasuke from the dream was suddenly in a shower and inviting Naruto to join him and all his naked glory.

By the time Sasuke stepped out of the shower, Naruto was sporting a rather large problem and had his clothes gathered for the shower. He stepped out; Naruto raced in and slammed the door shut, leaving a bewildered Sasuke outside the door. A knock sounded against the bedroom door and Naruto listened for the door to shut as Sasuke made his way downstairs. The cause of the problem gone, Naruto turned the heat of shower up and placed his clothes by the sink. Stripping down and stepping in the shower, Naruto instantly entered into the fantasy from earlier….the same one that had caused the very problem he was getting rid of.

* * *

**Considering I just updated Neko at the beginning of this week, I'm pretty damn proud of myself for getting this chapter up so quickly! Now if only I could get another chapter up for Breaking The Mold...**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto, he belongs to whoever created him to begin with. Insert usual disclaimer stuff here.**

**Dinner is officially over and all that's let is for Naruto and Sasuke to find something to do while Itachi and Kyuubi have some more heart-to-heart moments. If you have an input on which couple (or in Naruto and Sasuke's case, which soon-to-be-couple) should be focused on in the next chapter, leave it in a review or head on over to my profile to take a vote in the poll.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always welcome!**

**Vixen**


	18. Chapter 18

"Itachi, were did you hide the cheese?" Sasuke called over his shoulder, his arm s still dutifully digging through the fridge for the fourth time.

"I didn't hide it Sasuke. I simply placed it in an inconvenient place for you that only I happen to know about." Itachi shrugged as he pulled a coffee mug out from one of the cupboards. Kyuubi snickered behind him.

"You know, there's another word for that." Kyuubi said, poking Itachi in the side as he snatched his mug. "It's called hiding it." Kyuubi laughed again as Sasuke mumbled something and Itachi just stared at him as he turned away with the mug.

"_Hey. _That's mine." Kyuubi turned from pouring the coffee in his mug as Itachi's whining voice caught his attention.

"Are you -"

"Stop it. Stop it right now. I _refuse_ to listen to you two fight over a damn coffee mug."

Sasuke turned to find Naruto sauntering into the kitchen. The blonde walked right past, and no Sasuke did not pout as he walked by without a glance, and took the filled coffee mug from his brother and returned it to Itachi.

"_Hey…._" Kyuubi complained as his coffee was taken from him. He was just about to beat his brother for daring to steal his coffee when a blood red coffee mug, filled to the brim, was placed in his waiting hands. He looked up to find Itachi smirked down at him.

"This color suits you better."

Kyuubi turned away, facing the window as he willed his blush to disappear. In the distance, he swore he could hear Naruto laugh.

"Itachi. Cheese. Where is it?" Sasuke's voice broke through Kyuubi's plan to slowly dismember his brother's body and he turned to find Sasuke standing next to Itachi, tugging on the corner of his shirt like a child ignored for too long.

"Sasuke, can't you find it yourself?" Itachi asked turning to the younger boy. Kyuubi snickered, apparently Sasuke didn't like being ignored.

"No. You hide it. Where is it?" Sasuke asked, completely oblivious as Naruto dug through the refrigerator behind him.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Kyuubi asked innocently, pointing behind Sasuke as Naruto stretched to reach something in the very back of the refrigerator.

"Wha-" Sasuke turned to find Naruto's butt wiggling as the blonde stretched to the very back of the refrigerator. A small "Aha!" followed before Naruto pulled back, stretching up with his prize in hand. Kyuubi laughed at the blush that appear on the raven's face as his eyes instantly sought out the small bit of flesh that revealed itself upon Naruto's exclamation.

"I found it Sasuke! It was hiding in the back of the fridge…behind the-um…" Naruto trailed off, a blush appearing on his face at whatever he had found in the fridge.

"Behind what Naruto?" Kyuubi pressed, though he had an idea what would make his brother blush like that.

"The lube obviously." Itachi stated like it was the most natural thing in the word to keep one's lube in the fridge.

"Your lube is in the fridge?" Kyuubi asked in disbelief. There was no f-ing way that shit was going up his ass, not after being in the fridge. He was a sadist, not a masochist.

"It's an ongoing experiment." Itachi stated, shrugging his shoulders at the redhead. He really didn't want to have to explain that one.

"For what?" Naruto asked, pointing back at the fridge. "To see whether or not it's more arousing if you're freezing your ass off?" The smirk Itachi gave him in return had him shaking his head as he sat down at the island. "That's ridiculous."

"Naruto. What did you do with the cheese?" Sasuke asked, poking the blonde in the side of the head. A stray thought crossed Kyuubi's mind and he had to grasp Itachi's shoulder to stop himself from rolling on the floor. His efforts earned him a soft glare and an arm around the waist as Kyuubi collapsed against Itachi, gasping for breath and trying desperately to stifle his laugh.

"Are you okay?" The whispered voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine but did nothing to derail his laughter.

"F-Fine. I-I just-I was think-thinking something fu-funny," Kyuubi gasped out, finally getting his laughter under control as he straightened out against the raven. He idly noticed the hand didn't leave his waist even after Kyuubi had finally managed to stop laughing.

"Tell me?" It came out as a half question, half command but Kyuubi found himself blushing anyway. For whatever reason, he couldn't decide and that made him all the angrier about it.

"Later." Kyuubi walked off, not even bothering to explain his mood as he joined his brother at the island. Naruto merely glanced at him, lifted an eyebrow before he returned to what he was doing. Which, Kyuubi noted, was watching Sasuke's ass as he bustled around the kitchen cooking god knows what.

Half an hour later everyone was seated around the island eating breakfast; Uzumaki's on one side, Uchiha's on the other. Kyuubi broke the silence.

"So what are you two doing today?"

"Two?"

"Doing?"

The simultaneous questions had Kyuubi's head spinning and he glared at Sasuke as he turned to his brother.

"I'm going out with Itachi today to do some…shopping. You and Sasuke cannot stay home alone, so what are you doing today?" Kyuubi's tone left no room for argument, though it did raise an eyebrow from Itachi.

"Shopping? Seriously?" Naruto asked, shaking his head at his brother. Like he couldn't see straight through that act. "And why can't we stay home alone? We're both 21 and in college? We aren't kids anymore."

"That's exactly the reason why you can't stay home alone. You are both grown, homosexual men and I will not have this house desecrated by your actions." Itachi stated, standing up to throw his and Kyuubi empty plates in the kitchen. Naruto sputtered behind him.

"Like you don't do it enough on your own." Sasuke mumbled, standing up and copying his brother's actions. Kyuubi almost broke out in a hysterical fit again.

"My house, my rules."

"Carnival." Kyuubi said, his eyes lighting up as he remember the fair was in town.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"The carnival is in town. You and Sasuke can go and we'll meet up with you in time for dinner." Kyuubi stated and seeing his brother about to argue the point, quickly added, "I'll treat all of you to ramen at this new place I found the other day. I heard it's supposed to the best but I haven't had the chance to try it yet." Kyuubi knew he'd won when his brother's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Alright, come on Sasuke! Let's go to the carnival!"

Kyuubi didn't miss the glare that was sent his way as the smaller raven was forcibly dragged out the door. He did miss the smirk that Sasuke sent just as the door was closed behind him. That's why he squeaked when arms wrapped around him from behind and he was pulled backwards into a firm chest. It's also why he had to forcibly clamp his mouth shut when lips pressed against his neck in a spot that did not just send a massive shiver down his spine.

"So tell me, what did you find so funny earlier?" Kyuubi swallowed and tried to remind himself that no, he was not aroused by the feel of Itachi's breath on his ear.

"I was just thinking that Sasuke was acting an awful lot like an uke. Despite the fact that I'm pretty sure he'd be the seme in any relationship he got into." Kyuubi struggled to contain his laughter as he remembered the way Sasuke had gone about getting Naruto's attention.

"And what about you, Kyuubi? What position would you be in?' Kyuubi stilled at the meaning behind those words.

"Depends." Kyuubi sneaked a peek over his shoulder, taking in the dark obsidian eyes and the smirk that seemed almost permanent upon those perfect lips.

"On what?"

"Whether or not my partner can hold his own against me." Kyuubi smirked, laughing at the momentary flash of confusion across the raven face before the cool mask was once again back in place. "Now, about this 'shopping' that I'm going to do…"

A look of understanding dawned upon the raven's face and Kyuubi had to ignore the fact that his breath hitched when Itachi pulled him closer, turning him slightly so he could see Kyuubi's face.

"About that…what exactly are you planning on shopping for?"

"Information actually. A friend of mine says he found some info on our…target. Care to join me?" Kyuubi reached up, pulling the raven down close enough for a kiss on the cheek. Startling the raven with his actions, the arms holding Kyuubi captive loosened just enough for the redhead to twist out of them.

He smirked, looking over his shoulder to see Itachi still standing there, in complete shock over the redhead's actions. It took a split second for the shock to evaporate and Kyuubi found himself sprinting for the door, Itachi close behind him.

Today would be interesting….to say the least.

* * *

Reviews welcome and loved

Vixen


End file.
